Destiny's Path
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A war is approaching. Amoritia & Meritan vs. Tykan & Zunitïve, and Ærotalla is caught in the middle. Because of this coming war, twelve certain children will meet. Twelve children that were destined to join forces and fight... (MEDIEVAL FICCIE. Medieval
1. Part 1

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own this ficcie, though... and I own five yummy Rayearth2 videos that have my l'il cutie Ascot-kun in em... and I own a Sailor Moon video set, as well as about eight of the Sailor Moon mangas... BUT, I don't own Digimon. *shrugs* Soon, though... very soon... *evil giggle* *darts away, still giggling like a maniac*  
  
Couples: Medieval Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Kenyako. *bows* Enjoy.  
  
Notes: This is EXTREMELY OOC. I assure you this, because they are in medieval times now. This ficcie is basically Iori-centric (is that a word? Centric?), but it involves all of the characters... cept for Michael and Wallace, cause I couldn't fit em in. Sorry, Ameriboy fans. (^^ I've given Michael n' Wallace a new name! They're the Ameriboys! ~.~; Be proud...)  
  
Also, I must tell you peeps: For those of you who are fans of Gem Warriors, I have to say this. I AM going to continue it. Right now I am at a major writer's block for that ficcie, but I'm coming out of it, I can feel it! Don't worry. ^^ Also, YES, all of the Digidestined (again, cept the Ameriboys) are in this ficcie! I assure you this! And I must warn you: It's a bit (a lot) confusing...  
  


**  
Destiny's Path  
**

  
  
It was, strangely enough, a time of great peace in the kingdoms abroad. Or, at least, that was the main vision of many, but those many were usually peasants of the sorts, and never were they quite up to date on any of the newest information.  
  
At this time though, it was becoming quite a moment of celebration for the kingdom furthest south of the area. Actually, considering the time of peace that the entire area was in, it was a celebration for all of the surrounding kingdoms, seeing how Ærotalla had been in hopes of receiving a heir for quite some time now.  
  
A man walked briskly towards the main chambers, where a woman could be heard gasping for breath. The man gave the servants at the door a strict glare, and the doors were opened at once. As the man entered the room, robes sweeping around him, many of the members in the room stopped to bow slightly, before continuing the difficult task of delivering a child.  
  
The man, better known as King Hiroki, ruler of Ærotalla, stopped by the bedside of the woman in labor. Giving her a quick glance to assure her health, Hiroki murmured, How are you coming about, Minako?  
  
I'm sure... that this'll be over soon. Minako, the Queen, managed to gasp back at him. Her stomach was swelled profusely, and it was obvious that she was in a lot of pain, but the brown haired lady managed to smile. Isn't this... amazing, Hiroko? Finally.. after so many years of trying, we've... been able to conceive a child.  
  
Hiroki smiled and nodded, his dark emerald eyes darting this way and that, making sure that everyone was doing their part in making sure that the Queen had a healthy and successful birth- not to mention, being absolutely certain that the child was to come out in working order. It had taken quite a long time for the King and Queen to conceive a healthy child, and at this point in time, they were becoming worried about the fact that they might not be able to have a child. Luckily, though, Queen Minako had become pregnant, and so far, the pregnancy had been going along excellently. It was only a matter of time before the child would appear.  
  
In another corner of the room, two young men were conferring. One of them, a tall, blond haired man, stood perfectly still, his dark brown eyes gazing sharply at the event that was taking place. The other one seemed to be almost trembling, but it was carefully disguised as a simple reaction to all of the action taking place before him.   
  
Amoritia is becoming a problem for the northern kingdoms. the first man murmured, his eyes not once leaving the scene of the birthing.  
  
The second man, who was somewhat short and plump, seemed to nod his head as he shrunk back from a maid, who was hurrying to the Queen's side. So I've heard. It seems to me that they want to go to war with the them, am I not correct?  
  
It appears to be that way. A short, curt answer came from the blond's mouth, and the two fell silent for a few moments, simply watching the events that were taking place before them. The conversation appeared to be over, but the blond continued, murmuring, If they call for an alliance, it will come down to our kingdom's choice, you know.  
  
The shorter man narrowed his blue eyes as the other said this. How do you predict this, Hiro?  
  
It's obvious, once you think of it. Hiro Yagasuki said, his eyes darting quickly from the birthing to the smaller man, and back again. Amoritia's King has recently announced that his son is to be wed with the princess of Meritan, thus forming an alliance. Amoritia's main target is Tykan, and they've always been close friends with Zunitïve. All in all, whichever side of the war that Ærotalla decides to join is going to be the winning side.  
  
Ah, I see. the smaller man uttered, his eyebrows raising. But are you certain we are to go to war?  
  
It's not certain, Mamoru. Hiro said simply. But if we do, I am quite convinced that our kingdom will vote in favor of the northern kingdoms, Tykan and Zunitïve. Tis our mistake, of course, but the King and Queen have always been on good terms with both kingdoms.  
  
Mamoru noticed the odd wording that Hiro had used, and he question, Tis our mistake', advisor? Why is that you used such an implement?  
  
Hiro looked down at the sandy haired man next to him, and he responded, I do believe that allying with Amoritia will grant our kingdom more power in the future, Mamoru. From my perspective, if we help Amoritia win this war, they'll take down two of the greatest powers for us. After all, like I said before, the side that we ally with is going to prevail- three-to-one odds and all. Once Tykan and Zunitïve are out of the way, we can easily take down Amoritia and Meritan.  
  
The King and Queen won't go for that, you know. Mamoru reasoned, shaking his head. They believe in keeping the peace- war is definitely not on their priority list right now.  
  
Hiro shrugged. As the royal advisor, I'll try to make them see my way when the time comes. As of now, though, it appears that we have a new prince or princess coming into the kingdom. At those words, Mamoru turned to the birthing, missing the sudden look of contempt that fluttered over Hiro's thin face.  
  
A shrill wail cued everyone in on the successful birth, and a small cheer was heard from the waiting servants and royal subjects. It was a small room, and only the people closest to the Royal Family – and the helping servants, of course – were allowed in, and were able to hear the first proclamation of the child's gender and name.  
  
The birthing maid smiled at the weary-looking Queen, and she gently laid a small child wrapped in white cloth into the waiting mother's arms. Very softly, as to not disturb the now sleeping child, the maid whispered, It's a boy.  
  
Minako gasped and smiled, looking over at her husband, who was simply glowing from the prospect of having a son as a heir to the throne. After a few moments of letting the fact sink in, Queen Minako turned to her husband, and she asked, What shall we name him, Hiroki?  
  
There was a moment of brief suspense, in which all the people in the room did not seem to breath or speak. No one wished to miss the announcement of the child's name, for that it would be a name that they would have to know for probably the rest of their lives. After considering the ideas of names in his head, Hiroki smiled down at his wife.  
  
His name shall be Iori. Prince Iori.  
  
Minako smiled down at her sleeping son. Iori... perfect.  
  
At that moment, many of the people that surrounded the King and Queen began to talk wildly, thriving in the prospect that they now had a prince to become heir for their kingdom. Another maid carefully took the sleeping child out of Minako's arms, taking him to another room where he was to be laid down in a proper cradle so that he could rest. Minako and Hiroki simply smiled, knowing that their child would grow up to be an excellent heir to the throne.  
  
But in the corner, not one of them saw the look of fierce loathing that masked Hiro Yagasuki's face...  
  
  


**_Nine Years Later..._**  
  


  
A young girl crept quietly through the garden, trying to be so silent that not even the birds in the rafters could hear her. It was her secret meeting place, of course, in that garden, and it was absolutely crucial that it stayed a secret- of course, if anyone was to ever come upon it but herself and the other child who came here, she could simply order them to leave and never return to this blessed place, this secret garden. After all, she was a princess.  
  
It was hard to make way through the batches of roses that were scattered upon the ground- at least, not without ripping her beautifully tailored dress. That made for slow moving, unfortunately, but the young girl saw the bright side of it all and told herself that at least then, she was able to look at all of the lovely flowers and plants that surrounded her.   
  
It was then that she felt a hand on her arm, and another snuck up to cover her mouth. After a brief moment of fear that she was being kidnapped, she realized that the touch was gentle and kind, and there was nothing at all to be afraid of.  
  
Gotcha, milady. her capturer's voice murmured.  
  
Lifting her free hand to free her mouth to speak, Princess Hikari of Tykan – preferably called Kari – smiled and said, You most certainly did not! Turning around to face the culprit, Kari simply said, I knew it was you right away, T.K.  
  
Takeru, or T.K., as he was commonly called, simply smirked. Oh, right, you know all along. So that's why you jumped so high when I grabbed you, isn't it, Kari? As Kari gave him an aggravated glare, T.K. simply laughed and ran a hand through his short blond hair.   
  
You can be so irritating sometimes, do you know that? Kari asked, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. The wind blew suddenly, and Kari shivered, her short cut brown hair blowing from that abrupt wind gust. Her dress was short sleeved and made of mainly satin and lace, which didn't prove to be very affective in keeping the cold of the northern areas from reaching her skin.  
  
As Kari shivered, T.K. reached over and rubbed the Princess' arms, trying to warm them up. Remembering that he was wearing an overgarment, T.K. took it off and offered it to the smaller girl. Do you want this, milady? It'll suit you better than I, you know.  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow, and decided to take the warm cloak, hoping that it would keep her warmer than her white dress would. Remembering what T.K. had said, Kari frowned in mock irritation and asked, How many times do I have to tell you not to call me milady', T.K.?! My name is Kari, and you've been calling me that ever since we were eight, remember?  
  
Oh, _right_, Kari. T.K. joked, smiling at the Princess. Blue eyes sparking in humor, the blond-haired boy asked, Does that mean that you don't want the overgarment? Because I can take it back if you're going to be _so_ ungrateful...  
  
Oh, hush. Kari said, and she wrapped the cloth tightly around herself. Turning the conversation to become serious, Kari asked her friend, How is knight training coming along, T.K.? Have you been asked to join the rookies yet, or are you still finishing up your lessons on battle tactics?  
  
T.K. shrugged. I don't know yet. I've finished with all my lessons, that's for sure, but I haven't been asked yet. Although, Matt says that I'm right at the top of the list for new recruits, so I'm keeping my hopes up, you know?   
  
Yes, and if it comes down to a vote, I'll be sure to put in a recommendation for you. Kari said, her warm brown eyes looking up at her taller and stronger friend. I've seen you with a sword, T.K.- you're no one to mess with, that's for sure.  
  
T.K. blushed softly, but smiled at the compliment that Kari had given him. Changing the subject so that it wouldn't focus on him, T.K. asked, Have you heard anything about the new war developments? I've heard that Amoritia is definitely getting ready for war, although they haven't come close to officially declaring it yet. The knights are training harder than ever, from what Matt has to say.  
  
Yes, I've heard about that from Tai and Father. Kari said softly, noticing that it was growing darker. Father says that Amoritia has already created an alliance with Meritan – well, they did that nine years ago, but still – and you know that we've taken action in allying with Zunitïve.  
  
T.K. smirked. All that's missing is Ærotalla, and who knows where that kingdom will wind up...  
  
Father is sending a messenger to Ærotalla to ask for an alliance, actually. Kari said, picking a small white flower from out of a tree, and letting it drop to the ground quietly. If that works, then all this worry about a horrible and long war will be for nothing, because we'll win. Majority rules, you know?  
  
T.K. nodded, and readjusted the sack of arrows that was along his back. Now noticing the darkening sky, T.K. looked at the young girl before him, and said, I think you'd better get in, before your father sends my brother to go and look for you.  
  
You're right. Kari responded, nodding. Same time tomorrow?  
  
  
  
Both of them began to go their separate ways, for each of them had found a different way into the garden. That was how they had come to meet, after all. Kari had been very bored one day in the kingdom – it was during a time where there were no festivities to plan for, or knight training to watch – and she had begun to explore the area outside the palace. It was then that she had stumbled upon the entrance to her secret garden, and came upon the realization that T.K. had already been coming here for a year or so. Once the two of them met, they instantly hit it off as friends, and they had come back each day that they could, either to work on the garden, or play games, or simply to talk like they had that day.  
  
As she walked away from her friend, Kari was struck with the realization that she still had his overgarment that he had given to her. Turning around suddenly, Kari shouted, T.K.! What about your cloak?!  
  
Keep it until tomorrow! T.K.'s voice shouted back, and Kari nodded to herself, continuing to walk towards her home, the castle. As she reached the nearly invisible entrance to the garden, Kari suddenly felt a small sliver of fear crawl up her back, and she shivered. For some reason, she had the premonition that something was going to happen, something dangerous.  
  
And it was going to happen soon.  
  
  
  
The cry of the rooster awoke her, and Yolei rose from where she had been lying in her warm bed. It was, sure enough, five a.m., and thus, time to begin the early-morning chores. Yawning and rising out of bed, Yolei raised her arms over her head to stretch, not wanting to get out of bed that morning- because it was so warm under her heavy quilt, it was so cold and windy outside...  
  
Yolei rubbed her eyes, ignoring the voice in her head that told her to crawl back into bed. After all, this was a farm, and there were important chores to be done- the eggs had to be collected, the chickens had to be fed, the water had to be retrieved from the river, ect. It was her job to complete those tasks, just as it was her sister's job to let the horses and cows out to pasture, and her brother's to get an early start on finishing the harvest before winter set in.   
  
Reaching for her work dress, Yolei shivered as she climbed out of her bedtime clothes, and she quickly yanked the worn garment on. Reaching into her drawer, Yolei pulled out the thickest pair of socks that she owned, as well as the warmest pair of girl's boots, and she pulled those items on as well. Grabbing a brush from where it sat on her dresser top, Yolei began to carefully untangle her hair, and pull it back into it's typical bun, so that it wouldn't bother her as she worked.  
  
Obviously, she took a little too much time as she heard her mother yell up the stairs, Miyako Inoue! Are you up yet?!  
  
Yes, Mother, I'll be right down! Yolei responded. Miyako was her first name on all accounts, but she usually went by her middle name, Yolei. Out of everyone she knew, her mother was the only person that ever called her Miyako, but it didn't bother her too much- after all, what was wrong with her first name? Nothing; it was just that she liked Yolei better.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her mind, Yolei grabbed her bonnet from her beside table, so that her ears would be protected from the wind as she worked. Nearly sprinting down the stairs, Yolei burst out the door--  
  
--and nearly ran straight into one of the king's men.  
  
Jerking and trying to stop, Yolei found herself unable to stop her fast-paced running, and she plowed right into the young man that stood before her. After she and the unknown man had fallen to the ground, Yolei instantly blushed deeply, and started to quickly apologize. Oh, sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Here, here, let me help you up - oh, really, I am so very sorry, I truly didn't mean to run into you, it's just that I was late for chores, and I had to get moving or -- really, sir, I am so sorry; are you all right?  
  
Hey, hey, calm down! the man said, holding out his hands and placing them on her shoulder so that she would calm down. As Yolei stopped her rambling, the man smiled and said, Really, it's all right. I can imagine that you'd be in a hurry if you were late.  
  
Yolei smiled, and she said, Well, I'm still sorry. I should have watched where I was going, instead of just running out like that.  
  
Don't worry about it. the man said simply, and Yolei nodded. Now that she was able to get a better look at him, she could see that the man was actually her age, and very athletic. He had somewhat long black hair, and kind blue eyes, but the thing that caught Yolei's attention the most was the fact that he was wearing a cloak that held the King's seal on it- meaning that he was either a knight or a royal guard or something of the like.  
  
My name is Sir Ken Ichijouji, miss. You?  
  
At this, Yolei blushed once more, and she said, Oh, I've been so impolite! My name is Miyako Inoue, but you may call me Yolei if you wish; everyone does. After taking in what the man had said to her, Yolei's eyes widened and she asked, You're a Knight?  
  
Ken nodded. Yes, I am, and I have been sent here on royal court summons. Apparently, Amoritia is preparing to go to war with the northern Kingdoms, and we are looking for all available men to come and fight for Zunitïve. Is your father or brother at home, perchance?  
  
Yolei began, tucking a hair that had come loose in her fall behind her ear, My father is away right now, because he went to visit his sister, who lives in town. My brother is harvesting right now, but I'm sure that if you wait a moment, I'll be able to get him-  
  
That's quite all right, Miss Miyako. Ken interrupted quickly, his blue eyes holding a kind tint. I'm actually in a hurry, so would you be so kind as to give them these royal summons? The knight reached into a pouch in his bag, and pulled out two rolled up pieces of paper. I hope that they'll be able to fight for our kingdom, when the time comes.  
  
Yolei smiled softly, and she took the papers from him. I'll be sure that they get these, Sir Ken. she said, and the knight gave her a kind smile. After giving his thanks, the ebony-haired man mounted his horse, and turned the animal so that it was facing the road.  
  
Before leaving, though, Ken turned to face Yolei, and he said, Thank you, Miss Miyako. I hope to see you again sometime. With those last words, Ken gave his horse the signal to go, and the two of them galloped quickly away from the small farmhouse.  
  
Clutching the summons in her hands, Yolei could only sit and watch as the horse and knight became smaller and smaller, until she could see them no more. Only then did she allow her eyes to drop from that spot, and she heard a small and happy sign escape from her mouth.   
  
Tucking the summons into her apron pocket, Yolei set out again to do her chores, murmuring, I suppose that getting up today was a good idea after all...  
  
  
  
Prince Iori, I must say, you sleep more soundly than the dogs sometimes. a voice said, and Iori blearily opened his eyes. It was obviously morning, as he could see the yellow-tinted sunlight peering in through the window, but Iori was never really much of a morning person. Sitting up, Iori rubbed his eyes and looked at the speaker- his closest friend, and a servant – Jyou Kido, more commonly known as Joe.  
  
Remember Joe's comment, Iori responded, Joe, the dogs don't sleep soundly at all, remember?  
  
Yeah, well, you don't get up very well, that's for sure. Joe responded simply, shrugging. Running a hand through his long blue hair – and trying to straighten in out, for sure – Joe said, Anyway, her Royal Highness wishes to speak to you, Iori, so I'd suggest you get up and going. You're clothes are on the dresser. Apparently, though, you're suppose to go straight to the Queen's quarters; no going to breakfast first, mind you.  
  
Iori nodded, and climbed out of his warm bed. As Joe left the room, Iori saw where his clothes had been laid out, and he instantly began to change from his nightclothes to his regular garments. Yawning slightly, Iori came to the realization that he wasn't exactly awake yet- which wasn't all that surprising, considering he'd had nightmares the night before.  
  
They had been about his father. The grand King of Ærotalla had been killed three years earlier, when Iori was six years old. Luckily, his mother, Queen Minako, had been willing to take charge of the kingdom after the King's demise, so that Iori wouldn't have to become King at that time. After all, a six-year-old King is never a good thing, especially with the prospect of war staring the kingdom of Ærotalla straight in the face.   
  
But war wasn't what Iori had been dreaming about. Moreso, it was twisted rendition of his father's death. Contrasting to the real event, in Iori's dream, he had been the one to kill his father, not the criminal that was looking forward to be put on trial. Instead of the insane attack of fire and screaming, Iori had simply stabbed his father in the back, and watched him fall.  
  
That's around the time that he'd wake up, sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
Truly, though, Iori knew what had happened. A criminal was being charged with the murder of a young girl, who had been found suffocated in her home. The man was stark raving mad, and he'd lunged himself at the Royal Family, who had arrived to oversee the sentence. Since Iori had been in the way of the man's attack, his father had tried to steer him clear of the chaos, but in the end, the man had gotten ahold of a torch, and he hit the King square in the face and throat. Iori's father had died a few hours later from the fatal burns.  
  
So, in a way, maybe it had been Iori's fault...  
  
Shaking his head to clear away the memories, Iori made his way to his mother's quarters. After knocking softly on the door, he heard her clear voice say, Come in.  
  
Iori opened the door and walked in quietly, not wanting to make a lot of noise if his mother wasn't feeling well. Quite the contrary, though, as his mother was wide awake, and smiling at him as he came in. Bowing his head slightly, Iori said, Joe told me that you wanted to speak to me, Mother.  
  
Yes, I did. his mother responded, and she walked over to her cabinet, where most of her jewelry and important possessions were kept. Opening it and pulling something out, the brown-haired woman turned to her son and smiled. Iori, I believe that it's time for you to receive something that you're father was suppose to give you earlier...  
  
was the only word that Iori could muster, reminding himself of the fact that he had to be polite, even though it was his mother. Smiling down at him, his mother held out a small box, which Iori was hesitant to take, but did so anyway. The box itself was very beautiful. It was made of a green velvet material, which looked much like the trademark emerald green eyes that ran through the Royal Family of Ærotalla, and always had. Although his hands were nearly shaking from the anticipation, Iori had enough courtesy to look up at his mother and say, Thank you.  
  
His mother scolded lightly, looking exasperated. You need to open it before you say thank you.  
  
Iori blushed slightly at the comment, but he did as his mother asked. Opening the velvet box, Iori saw something that he though he'd never see again- his father's golden pendant. Encircled in the pendant was the symbol of the Ærotalla's kingdom: A dolphin, jumping out of the ocean waters, symbolizing that the people of the kingdom were both wise and happy, and that they worked together in times of need. Upon receiving this gift, Iori could only stand there. It was seemingly impossible for him to speak, because, if he could, just what words would be able to describe the extent of this gift?  
  
his mother asked, smiling down at him.  
  
Unable to do anything else, Iori walked forward and hugged his mother tightly around the waist. It was hard to prevent the tears from falling – both tears of happiness and of sorrow – but he was able to do so. Iori did find it in himself to speak, although the only word he could choke out was, , and he said it while burying his face into his mother's dress, so it was doubtful that she heard it.  
  
The Queen kneeled down so that she could have a better look at her son, and she said, Iori, you are becoming so much like your father, and you know that soon you will have to take the throne. I just want you to know that you are capable of it, because no matter where you are, your father will always be there with you. And you have that pendant just to prove it.  
  
Iori looked down at the pendant once again, and a small but noticeable smile played on his lips. The pendant seemed to glow in the morning light, making it seem all the more magical to the nine-year-old prince. Looking up at his mother he once again said, Thank you...  
  
His mother smiled. You're welcome, Iori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
End of Part 1.  



	2. Part 2

A/N: Okay, I'm aware that this is confusing. Because of that, I feel that I should tell you a few stats about the characters, so that you can be aware of where your fave character is all this time. Since I don't want to ruin the surprise if you want it to be, **if you wish to know this information, highlight the following text**! (if not, just ignore it. ^^ It ain't white, so you'd have to just pass it by.)  
  
**Tykan**  
Taichi: The Prince  
Hikari: The Princess  
Yamato: A Knight   
Takeru: A   
Koushiro: A messenger  
  
**Zunitïve**  
Sora: The Princess  
Miyako: A common farm girl (lives on the edge of both Zunitïve & Tykan)  
Ken: A Knight  
Davis: A thief, living in a village of Zunitïve  
  
**Ærotalla**  
Iori: The Prince  
Joe: A servant  
  
**Meritan**  
Mimi: A   
  
Also, I've altered the ages.  
  
Joe: 16; Tai, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, Miyako, Ken: 15; Takeru, Hikari, Davis: 14; Iori: 9.  
  
Why, you ask? Because there is romance in this fic, and I want them to be a bit older. The only one who hasn't changed is Iori. ^^ Thanks!  
  
  
  


**Destiny's Path**  


  
  
  
A young man walked quickly up to where he had been summoned by the King of Tykan. Muttering briefly about his training session being interrupted, the man knocked sharply on the door to signify his arrival. After the traditional mutter of approval, the man was let into the King's chamber, where a golden throne was positioned at the back of the room. On the throne sat the King, of course, as well as the Prince, for some odd reason.  
  
Bowing deeply, the blond-haired man said, Your royal excellency, what is it that I am to do for this kingdom?  
  
Sir Yamato- the man winced at this, because he hated being called by his full name- suited him perfectly fine -there is, as you know, a war brewing between Tykan and Amoritia. We have received official word of our alliance with Zunitïve, but I wish that you would go and help the Zunitïve army out with their training. Matt raised his hand to object, but the King held up his hand for silence. Yamato, I know that you want to stay here with your troops, but it has been said that our Knight training is far better than it is in Zunitïve, and it would be to our benefit for all of the soldiers to be on the same level when war comes to pass.  
  
Matt sighed slightly, knowing that there was no way out of this. As a thought struck him, Matt raised a slight objection. Highness, what about my younger brother, Takeru? I don't want to leave him here alone, after all, his is only fourteen. So, I--  
  
Your brother has been given Knight training as well, am I not correct? the King asked, brown eyes wide.  
  
Well, yes, but--  
  
The King smiled. Then he will join the army for more extensive training while you're away. That way, both of you will be doing your service and watched over, and neither of you have need to worry. The King gestured for the Prince, who stood to attention instantly. Taichi, why don't you go back down to the Knight's training area with Yamato? You've been slacking off on your training as well, and I'm sure that you could use a bit more. Then, looking at Matt once more, the King said, You shall leave tomorrow, Sir Yamato. That'll be all.  
  
All right, your highness. Matt said calmly, bowing. Prince Tai came to join him, and both boys left the room with perfect silence. Once outside of the large chamber, though, it was much different in terms of both noise level and rank.  
  
Tai cracked a smile and hit Matt on the arm briefly. Hey, sorry about the whole Yamato' thing. My father's on this full-name kick, and he just won't give up! I swear, do you know that it took me over an hour to convince him that calling me Tai' when no one else is around is all right? I swear...  
  
Matt smiled slightly at Tai's joke, but he responded with a more serious tone. I really don't want to go off to Zunitïve. Not only is it positively freezing there this time of year, I don't see why it's so important for us to train them. I mean, come on, can't we just send them the training instructions instead? It isn't like they'll instantly mess them up, right?  
  
Who knows? Tai said, taking off the small crown that was laying upon his brown hair, and he ran a hand through the untidy forest. All I know is that we've sent Izzy to go and plee for Ærotalla's alliance in this war.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. Yeah, well, at least he's going somewhere that's relatively warm. Here in Tykan, the weather isn't all that bad, and the troops are liking the autumn weather. I've heard that's it's even started snowing in some areas of Zunitïve, can you believe that? Rubbing his temples to relieve himself of some stress, Matt continued, saying, The only good thing that's come of this is the fact that now T.K. is guaranteed a spot on the Royal army- not that he wasn't going to be able to before, but I do feel safer knowing that the troops will be watching over my little brother – after all, they know that if they do anything to harm him in any way, I'll-  
  
Yeah, yeah, you'll chop em up into little bits and eat em for breakfast, right? Tai said, smirking. It was a constant joke between the two of them that Matt would seriously harm anyone who tried to even come near his little brother in a dangerous matter.   
  
Remembering that the younger blond boy had disappeared for a half and hour or so the day earlier, Matt smiled and asked, So how's Kari? Is she still sneaking off to that secret place of her's so that she can talk to T.K.?  
  
Tai shrugged. Probably. Kari is positively thrilled that she's found a friend in T.K., because if she hadn't, it would most likely be the death of her- death from boredom. Being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when there's already a prince that's going to inherit the throne, you know?  
  
Matt rolled his blue eyes yet again, Oh, right, like you have it so wonderfully, Tai. I've heard you complaining constantly about how you don't want to learn about battle tactics or negotiating with other kingdoms and stuff like that. Don't say that you're not bored, because although you are busy, you hate most of it, remember?  
  
Tai smirked and laughed, knowing that Matt was right. Glancing up, Tai jerked his face into the emotionless one that a Prince was suppose to have, and he said, Here we are. I'd better go in and start working on my sword fighting, don't you think?  
  
No kidding. Heck, my brother's better than you are, Tai. Matt joked, smiling.   
  
Tai objected as Matt began to walk away. Your brother's a natural at sword fighting; I actually have to work to get the stupid thing to go where I want it to. As Matt laughed, Tai frowned and asked, Where are you going, anyway?  
  
To start packing. Matt responded quietly, moving further away. I have to be ready to go early tomorrow, if I want to make it to Zunitïve before dark. Tai nodded and went into the training area, so he didn't hear what Matt said next. It was soft, but the blond haired boy murmured, And even then, it's going to be a hassle... why couldn't some one else have been chosen for this?  
  
Shaking his thoughts away, Matt continued to walk towards his home, where he'd begin packing for the day ahead of him.  
  
  
  
So, what have you heard about the treaties of alliance, Hiro? an older Mamoru asked the tall, blond man, who was standing by the pillars in the main hall.  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at the sandy haired man before responding, Like I predicted, Zunitïve has created an official alliance with Tykan, and we both know that Amoritia and Meritan have been allies for quite some time now. It's going to be a hard war.  
  
Mamoru nodded. The Queen's thinking of allying with Tykan, isn't she?  
  
Of course she is. Hiro responded, a sneer in his voice. Brown eyes flashing, the blond man could only say, I advised her against it, but her Royal Highness was insistent. If only I could get rid of her, I swear I'd--  
  
Are you suggesting a betrayal of our kingdom, Hiro?! Mamoru gasped, his blue eyes going sharp with distaste. You know that I'd stand by you for everything, cousin, but the betrayal on the Queen is too much. We'd be thrown out of Ærotalla, and personally, I don't want to leave this kingdom. Our family has leave here for too long for us to mess things up for them!  
  
Hiro rolled his eyes, a sly smile creeping onto his thin face. I'm not speaking of betraying the Queen openly- moreso, I'm speaking of getting rid of her'. If there is no Queen, there is no one else to make the decision, correct? But, as the Queen's advisor, I'd be able to step up and make an alliance with Amoritia easily...  
  
As he realized what Hiro was talking about, Mamoru jerked and looked around, making sure that no one had heard a thing that his older cousin had uttered. After making sure that, in fact, the coast was clear, Mamoru lowered his voice, and asked, But what about the Prince, Hiro? If the Queen was to be- he stuttered on these next words, -to be killed, wouldn't Prince Iori be the person in charge of making an alliance?  
  
Hiro smiled once more, and Mamoru shivered from the act. Well, then, I suppose that we'd have to get rid of the Prince while we were at it, now wouldn't we?  
  
From those last words, all that was left in the hall was a stunning silence, as both men ceased to speak.  
  
  
  
You want me to WHAT, Mother? the young girl asked, outraged at her mother's proposition. I can't believe that you'd even suggest something as preposterous and inconceivable as that!   
  
Her mother frowned. Believe it, child.  
  
Sora's argument faltered for a moment as she tried to think of something to say. After all, as the only daughter of the King and Queen of Zunitïve, shouldn't she have a little say in what she did with her life? What her mother was suggesting her to do at that moment was simply aggravating, and she, as the Princess, would not stand for it!  
  
Sora clenched her fists, and unlikely thing for a Princess to do, but she was desperate. Mother, I don't care at all about this alliance you wish to make. I am not marrying the Prince of Ærotalla!  
  
Sora, dear... her mother, Queen Arianna, said, standing up and coming towards her. I know that it's against your wishes, but we need Ærotalla's alliance in the war that is to come. Sora, you must understand that marriage is the easiest way to create a steady and sure alliance, and Ærotalla has a prince. You're a princess, aren't you?  
  
Have Princess Hikari of Tykan marry him, then! Sora retorted, brown eyes flashing.  
  
her mother warned, silent saying that rage wasn't going to help. Princess Kari cannot marry as of now, because the laws of her kingdom forbid her to to marry until she is fifteen years of age. However, in Zunitïve, I had the right to betroth you when you turned twelve, you see? And Ærotalla allows the children to marry when they're eight. It works out.  
  
It was her mother's wording on the last sentence that worried Sora. Frowning, the princess asked, Mother, how old is the Prince of Ærotalla?  
  
Her mother bit her lip slightly, and paused before answering. He's nine, Sora.  
  
A NINE YEAR OLD?! Sora gasped, again mortally outraged. That's going too far, Mother! I didn't want to marry in the first place, but especially not to a person who is SIX YEARS YOUNGER THAN I! Mother, please, I'm only fifteen.  
  
Sora, you shall stop your yelling this INSTANT! the Queen snapped, and Sora fell silent, although she was still filled with irritation and loathing. Quietly, her mother continued. Prince Iori of Ærotalla is the only heir to the throne, and his father died three years ago. His mother cannot continue to rule the kingdom for much longer, and despite the coming war, a marriage is necessary. It's a perfect time to propose, seeing as there are benefits for both sides- Ærotalla's future King has married and is prepared for ruling the kingdom, and Zunitïve and Ærotalla are allies in the upcoming war. Her mother paused, and Sora attempting to object to this proposal.   
  
Holding up her hands for silence, the Queen continued in the same calm voice as before. Sora, you and I are going to start our journey to Ærotalla tomorrow, and we will offer the proposal of marriage. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but it's settled. Now go to your room.  
  
But, Mother-! Sora began, eyes wide in horror.  
  
Sora, go to your room, or I shall have a servant escort you there. her mother repeated calmly, and Sora glared at her silently. Then, just as quietly, the auburn-haired girl turned heel and walked briskly away from the Queen's chambers. It was a small walk from the chambers to her room, and Sora arrived in the large room in a matter of seconds, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Throwing herself on the bed and crying into her pillows, Sora muttered to herself, Why?! Why should I have to marry a stupid little Prince for some stupid alliance for a stupid war?! I don't want to marry at all -- not at all... never... Eventually, Sora had cried herself out, and she had no more tears to shed.   
  
Suddenly, though, an idea burst in her mind like a bubble, and she sat up straight in her bed. The obviousness of the situation made her smile, and she simply sat there, thriving in her wondrous thought. Maybe... just maybe... It was so simple...  
  
All she had to do was run away...  
  
  
  
Izzy – formally known as Koushiro Izumi, of course, but Izzy to his friends – entered the palace of Ærotalla, after traveling through the busy city before it. Frowning slightly as he remembered the land, Izzy couldn't help but scorn slightly at the condition that the streets of Ærotalla were in, but then again, who was he to judge? Maybe he was biased towards Tykan; who knew?  
  
All that Izzy knew was that he had been sent to Ærotalla on a mission of peace – aka, he was the messenger for the kingdom of Tykan, and was about to plead for an alliance with Ærotalla, because the war with Amoritia was drawing closer, and they needed to have this kingdom on their side if they were to win. Briefly remembering that since the King's death, Ærotalla was ruled by Queen Minako, until the Prince was ready to run the kingdom on his own. Izzy frowned at this as well – why was the Prince unable to become King?  
  
Izzy hadn't even been aware that there was a Prince in Ærotalla, much less the reasoning behind the Queen ruling, but it was strange. After all, a Queen's job wasn't to rule the kingdom in her completeness – although, yes, she was to share the job with the King – moreso, the Queen was to make her kingdom stay together, much like a mother would her children in the same case. The King was to plan war and Knight training, and the Queen was to oversee the kingdom's heath and well-being. It is how it has always been. But with the Queen ruling over everything, the city has obviously suffered some, and it wasn't as strong as Tykan was.  
  
Or maybe Izzy was simply biased towards Tykan.  
  
He had every right to be, of course. Not only was Tykan the city he had grown up in, it was also, in Izzy's opinion, the kindest. While Ærotalla and even Zunitïve were kind of cold towards strangers, Tykan seemed to welcome them with open arms. Also, it was the friendliness of both the Knights and the Royal Family. Izzy, for one, knew both the Prince and the Princess quite well, and they were both very easy-going, and not at all stuffy or snooty, as the stereo-typed opinion was.   
  
Although, maybe that was simply because of his connection with the Royal Family.  
  
After his parents had died when he was just a baby, the King and Queen had taken Izzy to be in their home. After all, his father had been the Royal advisor to the King, and it wouldn't be right to let the Advisor's child to be let out unto the streets- by the King's point of view. So Izzy had grown up amongst the royalty that was usually only presented to the Prince and Princess, but he had always known his place. Being underneath the Royal Family was never a problem for Izzy, because Taichi, who was the Prince of Tykan, had always treated him as a best friend of the sorts, anyway. He, Tai, and Matt created quite a team when trying to figure out puzzles of the kingdom, and the like.  
  
What had been found strange – but likely, according to Tai – was that Izzy didn't want to be in the Royal Army, as Matt was. Moreso, he liked to be the one who brought word of events that other kingdoms should be aware of, such as festivities, balls, or – like he was today – treaties. It was a strange job to want to take on – after all, people usually aren't willing to be the messenger – but Izzy found it suiting, as he liked to travel to other kingdoms, and he had somehow been possessed with the strange talent of horseback riding.  
  
Breaking out of his thoughts, Izzy came to notice that he had arrived at the front of the castle, and he gazed at it in approval. It wasn't as large as Tykan's castle, of course, but it held quite a mysterious and humble look to it, and that made it seem quite welcoming. Nodding down at the guard, who had come up to him as he walked towards the entrance, Izzy said, I am here to bring a message from the kingdom of Tykan, sir. I do believe that the Queen knows of my coming.  
  
The guard nodded silently, and ushered for Izzy to follow him. As they entered the grand palace, Izzy couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificent portraits that lined the walls. In Tykan, many of the paintings were of war and action, and were usually quite dark-colored, but in Ærotalla, many of the paintings were of lakes and parks, and light-colored things like flowers. Apparently, this kingdom treasured keeping the peace, and didn't focus a lot of being stronger than the rest.  
  
Izzy came to realized that he was looking at the paintings as they had moved on, and the duo was now standing before what Izzy believed to be the Queen's chambers. As the door was opened for him, Izzy nodded to the guard politely and made his way in, clutching the plee for an alliance in his right hand. Bowing stiffly to the Queen, he paused and waited for the permission to speak before her.  
  
The lady, Queen Minako, smiled, and Izzy saw that she had long brown hair, and bright green eyes. You may speak, messenger.  
  
Thank you, madam. Izzy found himself saying, and he held out the document that he was holding. I am Koushiro Izumi, the messenger for Tykan, as you may know. The kingdom of Tykan would like to ask for an alliance with Ærotalla in the coming war, as the problem with Amoritia and Meritan is becoming quite large. I know that Zunitïve, a country that has agreed to ally with us, is in full support of our decision to ask for your alliance, and our kingdom would appreciate your support to no end.  
  
I see. the Queen replied calmly, and she asked, I am quite unaware of the actual roots of the war, and why Amoritia has grown so incompetent with your kingdom, Koushiro- it is all right if I call you Koushiro, right?  
  
Yes, m'am, that is perfectly fine. Izzy replied, although he greatly disliked his full name. But still- he couldn't exactly ask her to call him _Izzy_, now could he? Preposterous.  
  
Queen Minako smiled. Well then, Koushiro, I was curious about why Amoritia has gone to such trouble to plan an attack on Tykan, a kingdom which everyone knows is one of the strongest in war. Was it a civil manner, or perhaps a trading disagreement? I apologize for my bluntness, but I do not want to send my kingdom into war unless I know that it can be avoided.  
  
I understand your concern. Izzy said calmly, nodding his head as he realized that the woman made a lot of sense. There are many factors in this war that I am unaware of, but the main reason behind it is that Amoritia wishes to take a grand majority of Tykan's land, and turn it into training ground and housing for their soldiers. Now, considering that most of that land is farming area for Tykan's farmers, as well as a few of them in Zunitïve, we couldn't have that.  
  
The Queen fell silent for a moment, and Izzy felt sudden anxiety course through his body. What if he wasn't able to create an alliance with Ærotalla? He couldn't let the Tykanian kingdom down like that... As you can see, Queen Minako, Tykan wouldn't have even thought of going to war over some trivial matter like an emotional disagreement, but we simply can't allow Amoritia to put so many of our people out of work, and you see--  
  
I understand, Koushiro. the Queen said softly, and Izzy fell silent. After a few more moments, she said, I will need some time to think this proposition over. In the meantime, I will arrange a place for you to stay the night- after all, you can't hope to travel all the way back to Tykan tonight. As for my decision, I will speak to you after dinner about our kingdom's choice in the manner – we are having a small banquet, in fact, why don't you come?  
  
I shall, Queen Minako. Izzy replied calmly, his heart beating slower than it had been only seconds earlier.  
  
the woman said in response, and then her eyes lit up. As a matter of fact, why don't you have the Prince lead you to where you'll be staying? I doubt you've ever met him. From the expression on her face, Izzy could tell that if she could, the Queen would place her son on a stand, and place him in the front hall, where she could show him off to all who came to Ærotalla's palace. Izzy knew that kind of expression, the one where it shows absolute pride- he saw the King of Tykan giving it to Prince Tai all the time. Snapping out of his thoughts once again, Izzy realized that the Queen had called in a servant to tell her son to come in, and that was when he first saw the small boy.  
  
Right when the Prince arrived in the room, Izzy instantly knew why the queen was running the kingdom instead of the prince, as it should be. After all, Izzy had assumed that the child was around fourteen or so, as he was, when it would be perfectly acceptable for the Prince to rule. But as Izzy saw the child, he could tell that the boy couldn't be more than ten years old. The child was small and thin, but he had a certain look to him that showed that he could handle himself – if he hadn't, him being Prince would have been almost laughable. He seemed to have darker hair and eyes than his mother, although the hair was still brown, and the eyes were still green. As he saw Izzy, he walked over and bowed slightly, his face a little nervous.  
  
the small boy said quietly. My name is Iori.  
  
Izzy smiled at the calm voice. He sure as heck wasn't Tai... My name's Koushiro, but you can call me Izzy if you wish.  
  
The Queen smiled at their meeting, and she said to Izzy, All right. Iori will show you to where you'll be staying, and I'm sure he'll show you around the palace if you wish. Isn't that right, Iori?  
  
Yes, mother. Iori replied quietly.  
  
As the two of them left the room, Izzy waited until the door was closed before stating, You sure don't act like a Prince.  
  
I am, though. Iori replied calmly, looking up at Izzy. You come from Tykan, don't you? Over there, everyone is very easy-going; my father told me so before he died. They all have a kind of ease in each other, because they know that they're the most powerful county, aside from Amoritia, and until now, not even Amoritia has challenged them. It's different here, because we don't have ultimate ruling powers. Unlike Tykan, even the Queen is humbled because she isn't truly a ruler: she's a server. She serves the kingdom, and when I'm old enough, I will. So being humble is something that I must learn.  
  
Izzy simply raised an eyebrow. True, the Prince did have a point, but Izzy couldn't help but feel that he was a bit sheltered in the ways of the kingdom. Don't you ever get out and meet the people? The reason that Tykan is so easy-going is because we know about our kingdom, and we can adequately suit them.   
  
the small boy began, blushing slightly. I never go out to meet anyone, truthfully. My mother is over-protective of me- but for good reason. Before my father died, we went out often, but now that I'm the only one waiting to take the throne, Mother doesn't want to risk my getting hurt, you know? Because, well-  
  
Because you're all she has? Izzy interrupted, feeling a wave of sympathy for the small boy. Truth be told, the young Prince had a lot of pressure placed on him at such a young age, and it was obvious that he didn't interact with very many children his own age. I understand her motives, but you should get out into the open. The kingdom will only worship an invisible king for so long.' Izzy quoted, remembering what he had heard from the King of Tykan.  
  
Iori gave Izzy a look of slight resentment. I'm not saying that we hide out in the palace like hermits, Izzy. I go to many other kingdoms, but I simply don't go to places where it might be dangerous. Mother goes out into the city constantly to talk to the people, but she doesn't feel that it would be safe for me. I am only nine, you know.   
  
So he was nine, not ten. Well, it was a close enough guess. After Iori had said his piece, Izzy reacted instantly, saying, Hey, hey, I wasn't accusing you. Sorry, bout that. I guess I'm just trying to be a counselor again- Tai always told me that it would blow up in my face someday, and I guess that today is that day.  
  
Iori looked up at Izzy, a curious spark in his emerald green eyes. Tai? As in, Prince Taichi, or some other Tai?  
  
Prince Taichi. Izzy responded calmly, shrugging. He hates being called Taichi, though, says its--  
  
a voice called, and both Iori and Izzy turned to see a tall servant boy walking towards them, rag in hand. Izzy could see that his blue hair was a bit tangled, but it was the most interesting shade of hair that Izzy had ever seen, that's for sure. Hey, didn't you say that you were going to help me out with grooming the horses today?  
  
Oh, Joe, I'm sorry, I forgot! Iori said, apparently very embarrassed. If you just wait a moment, I'll go change into some more appropriate clothes, and I'll meet you out there! Turning to Izzy, Iori bowed slightly again, and said, You're room is just down the hall, third door to the left. I apologize about having to leave, but I promised Joe that I'd help him out, and that was before now.  
  
Glancing at Joe's retreating back, Izzy raised an eyebrow and asked, Why would you want to groom horses, anyway? Sounds like a whole lot of annoying work to me.  
  
Iori shrugged. It's fun, and I like to talk to Joe. He's really smart, and he's teaching me how to care for animals. At Izzy's skeptical expression, Iori frowned and said, You say that you go out to meet the people, right? Don't you ever meet the servants?  
  
Of course we do, but we don't offer to help them work. Izzy replied, Although, if you like animals and talking to him, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I just didn't know if you knew that the servants are being paid for their work.  
  
Of course I know that. Iori responded simply. This is an act of friendship, as well as my being interested in animals. It's fun, and no harm comes from me helping him out so that I can learn how to care for horses, right?  
  
I guess so... Izzy responded, not quite convinced. Iori began to walk down the opposite hall, heading towards his room, and Izzy headed to his own. Opening the third door to the left, Izzy was happy to see the highly furnished guest room, and he quietly took off his shoes and socks, and laid down on top of the bed.  
  
Yawning softly, Izzy soon fell into an exhausted sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
End Part 2  
  
A/N: I'm going to tell you now that this is the last piece for a week or so. Maybe sooner, maybe later, it depends. But I wanted to post this part because I want you all to actually become hooked on it. *sheepish smile* The first part wasn't very interesting...


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would have named the Digidestined's future kids. Which they didn't... grr.... ^^ I have given I few of them names, though! Iori's daughter is now officially (on my part) Hida Mikayo (long story), and Izzy's daughter is Izumi Kameko. ^^; And Sora's son is Ishida Seiko. ~.~;;  
Couplings: Medieval Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Kenyako. ^^ Mainly Kenyako.  
Notes: Okay, so it's a bit late. *shrugs* Here's more! Hehe... Also, to Kat-chan: Gomen nasai!! I've been extremely busy in the past... eh... two weeks and two days, but I'll e-mail you back soon! I swear! *grovels*  
  
  


**Destiny's Path**  


  
  
Matt sighed softly as his horse trotted steadily beneath him. Did he want to go on this trip? No. But he had been ordered to by the King, and it was obvious that what the King says, goes. Besides, he didn't have any real reason to object the assignment, besides the fact that Zunitïve was very far away and cold... and that a blizzard seemed to be coming in, despite the fact that it was only in early autumn... but Matt simply shrugged it off. After all, years of Knight training hadn't been for nothing.  
  
Still, though, he wanted to go home.  
  
As he couldn't, Matt continued to urge the plodding horse along, not really doing much of anything in terms of actually looking to see where he was going. It was late, dark; Matt could see that it would most likely become even darker still, surprisingly enough, and he started looking around for a place to camp for the night. It was hard enough to travel in this weather, and Matt didn't want to think about sleeping in the frost-bitten forest, but what other choice did he have, anyway? After all, he couldn't continue on throughout the night. Not only did he need some rest, Matt didn't want to wear out his steed.  
  
He had been traveling all day, and Matt knew where he was. Just on the outskirts of both Zunitïve and Meritan. Matt knew that it was foolish to be so close to an enemy kingdom, but at that moment, he didn't care. His thoughts were full of both looking for a place to sleep and trying to become warmer. So it didn't really matter that Meritan's first city was only a few miles away, right? Matt sure as heck didn't care, especially considering that he wasn't going to Meritan.  
  
It was at that moment that he first heard the growl.  
  
Both he and his steed froze, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. Matt didn't believe that it was anything more than a wild dog or something, but he couldn't be to careful. If it was a pack of wolves, Matt knew that he and the horse would have to make a run for it, and in the darkness of the night, it was quite obvious that the wolves would have the advantage. His steed was quicker, but the wolves were more agile, and they were used to hunting at night. But Matt really didn't need to worry, because it was probably a stray dog... right?  
  
As a few more growls were heard, Matt's thoughts switched from a simple stray dog to a pack of hungry wolves- with him sitting out there on a silver platter for them to rip apart. Signaling for his nervous steed to go, the two of them quickly began to run along the bumpy trail, not trying to go anywhere in particular, merely to get away from the pack. As Matt gave a swift glance behind him, he could see the blurry gray shapes swiftly following them, yellow eyes flickering dangerously in the distance.  
  
Turning back to his steed, Matt urged it on with his feet, and soon it was going so fast that Matt himself could barely hang on. And then-  
  
-the wolf jump from the side of the path, leaping itself at him with precision timing.  
  
Matt jerked to the left, reaching to his sword-  
  
-the wolf somehow stayed on the horse-  
  
Matt found his sword, and pulled it out-  
  
-the wolf leaped again-  
  
-the sword flashed!  
  
Blood-  
  
-was he dead?  
  
The wolf? Where was the wolf?  
  
Suddenly, Matt realized what had happened. He had sliced the wolf's side open, and the shaggy-furred creature had fallen off in a rush of blood and fangs. Trying to slow his beating heart down, Matt turned to the road again, where the horse was continuing to run for its' life. Although, Matt realized, the wolves were gone- they had been able to outrun them. So, calming his own terror, Matt began to urge his steed to stop, but the horse wasn't listening.   
  
Growling dangerously on his own, Matt continued to try and stop the horse, yanking hard on the reins-  
  
It was then that he saw the trap.  
  
The horse ran blindly away from the wolves, who had vanished, and it slammed itself into iced over rocks-  
  
-the horse stumbled, kicking his back legs up-  
  
Matt found himself being jerked loose of the saddle as he himself went flying-  
  
-a flash of leaves-  
  
-the dark, upcoming ground-  
  
And then there was darkness...  
  
  
  
Izzy yawned. This was getting quite boring from what he could tell, and they were only on the main course. Still the dessert to go... ah, well, at least the food was good. It was strange, though, to be at a table that was so unfamiliar. After all, the kingdom of Ærotalla wasn't exactly close friends with Tykan – they were acquaintances at most – so Izzy barely knew any of the people that were seated at the table. Only Iori and the Queen were familiar faces, although he saw Joe in the corner, waiting to be called upon to serve.  
  
Turning to where Iori was seated, Izzy quietly asked, So, how was horse grooming?  
  
At Izzy's comment, Iori turned his attention away from his plate and gave Izzy a look of surprise – well, obviously, considering that the two of them hadn't gotten off on the best of terms. Acknowledging Izzy's question, the small Prince responded, It was fun, like I thought it would be. Horses are really interesting animals... maybe someday I'll learn to ride one.  
  
You don't know how? Izzy replied, and Iori shook his head slightly. After realizing how rude he had sounded, Izzy bit his lip. Open mouth, insert foot... Shrugging off the feeling, Izzy asked, Would you like me to teach you tomorrow? Because I'm leaving tomorrow, but I can wait until the afternoon if you want me to teach you.  
  
Iori asked, his head raising and his emerald green eyes wide with wonder. Strange expression for such a serious boy, from Izzy's point of view, but he said nothing. Iori smiled softly, asking again, You'll teach me how to ride a horse?  
  
Izzy shrugged. Sure. I'm pretty good at it, and I'm sure it wouldn't take that long for you to get the hang of it. After all, it's not that hard, once you have the basics down.  
  
That's great! Iori said brightly, and he then looked very embarrassed as a few of the older royals turned to look at him in distaste. Lowering his voice to a near whisper again, the Prince murmured, So, you'll teach me? Tomorrow at ten?  
  
Izzy nodded, and began to respond, but it was at that time that dessert had arrived, and all was silent for the lustrous dishes to handed out amongst themselves. Izzy saw that the dishes were some kind of fruity drink – strange as it may seem – and it looked quite appetizing, even though he had just eaten a full meal.  
  
It was then that he saw it.  
  
A tall, blond man was standing by two of the dishes, which were on a very fancy-looking platter. Eyes narrowed, Izzy watched as the man pulled a small vial out of his garments, and look around briefly for anyone who could have spied him. Luckily, the man didn't notice Izzy staring at him, and he simply pulled the top off the vial, and poured some of its contents into the first dessert dish. After doing so, Izzy saw the man lift the tray up, and walk over to where he, Iori, and the Queen were seated.  
  
Izzy frowned as the blond haired man walked over, an emotionless mask covering the unknown man's face. Had Izzy just seen what he thought he had seen? Surely, the contents of the vial couldn't be any type of _poison_ of the sort, of course not; it was probably just some sort of mild drug used to calm down the taste of the drink or something... right?  
  
The man arrived at the place they were sitting, holding the drinks. Your majesty, the man began, placing the platter down, I have decided to specially prepare a drink for both you and the Prince, my Queen, and I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
That was it. Izzy did not trust this guy.   
  
Why, thank you, Hiro. Obviously the Queen did, though, because she held her hand out to take the drink. Izzy noticed that the one that this person had dropped the contents into was the one he gave the Queen, and the red-haired boy had a sudden urge to reach out and knock the glass away from the woman. After the blond-haired man had given Iori his drink, he walked away quietly, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Who was he? Izzy hissed to Iori, who was steadily sipping his dessert. Izzy had also received one, but in the matter of what had just occurred, he probably wouldn't have felt much like drinking it.   
  
Iori looked up at him, a curious look on his face. Do you mean Hiro? he asked quietly, frowning slightly. When Izzy nodded, Iori said, Hiro Yagasuki is my mother's advisor. He's the one who is most knowledgeable about war and such, see?  
  
Yes, I see. Izzy responded calmly, although inside he was like an arrow, shooting from one possible target to another. Briefly, Izzy considered telling the Queen, or at least Iori, what he had seen, but shook the thought off. After all, he was probably being paranoid – Tai told him that he had a slight tendency to do that – and after all, if Hiro Yagasuki was the Queen's advisor, he wouldn't try to poison his own Queen, would he? No, of course not, that would be very foolish...  
  
Izzy nodded slightly to himself. He had _not_ just seen Hiro Yagasuki poison the Queen, and he was going to stop all thoughts of it at once. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. After all, no one would poison the Queen of their own kingdom!  
  
...right?  
  
  
  
Sora cursed softly as her dress was yet again caught on a protruding branch. It was probably the fifth time that hour that she had been halted by the bushes around, and her dress was torn in multiple places all around.   
  
Well, obviously, considering that she had been dumb enough to run away from the palace without a horse or anything of the like. The only things that Sora had to her own possession at that time was a small container of cool water, a blanket that was tied around her neck as a cloak to disguise herself, and a leather sack full of dried meat. The meat, as Sora had discovered earlier on, was hard and gritty, and nearly impossible to chew. But then again, it did fill her up, so she really didn't have much of a right to complain at all.   
  
At least, that was what she had thought in the early evening.  
  
But now it was cold and dark, and if there wasn't a path that was engraved in the forest, Sora most likely would have fallen into the river or tumbled into a ditch by then. Luckily, though, she hadn't, and was actually making pretty good time in her traveling. Now, if only she wasn't so cold...  
  
Sora shook the thought off, and then began thinking of her mother, the Queen of Zunitïve. Sora knew that she couldn't become mad at the woman that had raised her- after all, her mother had given birth to her during a time recovering from a small war, and had raised her in the seemingly most perfect of ways. No, Sora could not be angry at her mother for trying to form this alliance, despite anything that she had said or thought earlier. Sora loved her mother too much for her to do that.  
  
But Sora felt the need in her heart to blame someone, and at that point, there was only one other person left to blame. Prince Iori of Ærotalla.   
  
Maybe that was unfair of her. After all, the young Prince most likely had no idea that Zunitïve and Ærotalla were going to try an alliance by marriage. Maybe it was all a simple mistake. Maybe.  
  
But Sora didn't know any of these ideas. All that she knew was that she was running away from home because of some stupid, atrocious war and the fact that the side she was on needed Ærotalla's alliance. For that to happen, she needed to marry Prince Iori.  
  
It wasn't her mother's fault. So, in Sora's logic, that instantly made it Iori's fault. She knew it was unfair of her. Iori was a nine-year-old little boy, and Sora knew that he probably didn't want to wed anymore than she did. But Sora didn't care. If it weren't for that boy, she wouldn't have had to run away at all!  
  
All she could do was whisper to herself, as a chilling wind bit into her ears and whipped around her legs. The fatigue of walking so far was catching up to her, and she could barely concentrate on where she was walking, much less what she was saying.  
  
But she began to whisper a single phrase, over and over again until it became almost as natural as breathing to her. Until the words flowed out of her mouth like a river, never stopping, but never beginning, either. A simple phrase, one that showed her feelings to her fullest extent.  
  
I wish he was dead, I wish he was dead, I wish he was dead....  
  
  
  
What do you mean, I can't get in to see her?! Izzy asked, his last nerves twitching. It was a few hours after the meal had ended, and Izzy had waited patiently for the Queen to call him in. When that had not occurred, the red-headed messenger decided to go to the Queen's chambers himself, only to find that he wasn't going to be let in to see the royal woman.  
  
The man standing by the door simply said yet again, I am truly sorry, sir Izumi, but the Queen has fallen ill. You'll have to wait until another time, when she is feeling well enough to see to you.  
  
Izzy frowned, his last nerve barely hanging on. It was imperative that he received an answer from the Queen as soon as possible, because the Amoritian troupes were planning to attack very soon. If Tykan didn't create an alliance with Ærotalla, it was basically saying that Amoritia and Meritan had wide-open shots at getting the small kingdom to ally with them instead – and Izzy could not, under any circumstances, allow that to be so.  
  
Growling slightly under his breath, Izzy shoved past the guard in a rush, causing the snooty man to fall to the ground. The other guard lunged at him, but Izzy shoved the door to the Queen's chambers open quickly, and then slammed the door in the guard's face. After doing this, Izzy stood still for awhile, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, which almost felt like it was going to burst inside of him. Standing there and breathing slowly, Izzy looked around quickly, and – not seeing anyone else in the largest of the rooms – noticed that there was a small room off to the side with the door ajar. As his heart began to calm down and beat at a steady pace, Izzy decided that his best bet in finding the Queen was to look at the most obvious of choices first. After all, that way he might be able to talk to her before the guards found another way into the chambers.  
  
Walking quickly and quietly to the door of the room, Izzy knocked on the wooden door lightly and peeked in. There, asleep in a small bed, was the Queen – obviously the Queen's room wasn't actually in this tiny room; it was most likely an infirmary of the sorts. Standing by the bedside was a man Izzy didn't recognize (most likely a doctor) and two other men- a short and plump brown-haired man, and the tall and thin frame of no other than Hiro Yagasuki. At Izzy's knock, Hiro turned his head sharply, and glared at Izzy with piercing dark brown eyes. It was quite obvious that the blond-haired man was not eager to see this uninvited guest, and there was no question on how cruel Hiro looked at that moment.  
  
Izzy seriously did not like that guy.  
  
Hiro asked sharply, causing the brown-haired man beside him to jerk and look up. Why are you here? You're the the messenger from Tykan, I assume.  
  
Izzy replied just as coldly, nodding. Casting a quick glance at the sleeping Queen, Izzy said, I came to receive the answer of my request for alliance. The Queen said that she would have it ready for me by tonight, and I would like to hear what she has decided.  
  
Hiro scoffed, and gestured a hand towards the Queen. Cannot you see that Her Royal Highness is asleep at the moment? Dear child- Izzy winced slightly at this -I do believe that you'll have to wait until either the Queen recovers, or the time comes for I to make this decision.  
  
Can't you simply tell me what her answer was to be? Izzy asked, irritated. Prince Iori has told me that you are her advisor, so you must be aware of her choice. After all, you know the most about the effects of war; surely she would have consulted you.  
  
Hiro replied coldly, I do not know. Now, leave this room before I have the guards throw you out, do you understand?  
  
Izzy's emotionless expression curved down slightly into a frown, but he said, Well, I shall leave, then. But I will be back first thing in the morning to see if the Queen has woken up or not. With that, Izzy turned and left the room, walking quickly to the door and pulling it open. Instantly, the guards tried to stop him and question him, but Izzy simply sauntered away, not giving any mind to the men.  
  
There was no question now. Izzy was nearly positive that Hiro Yagasuki had poisoned the Queen. Izzy didn't know why he was so sure about this fact, but something in his mind kept saying that there was something suspicious about Hiro- whether it was how he walked, or why he was in the room with the Queen, or maybe what he had said...  
  
Izzy shook off his thoughts, not wanting to think about why he was so sure about the advisor's guilt. At that moment, actually, all Izzy wanted to do was go into his assigned quarters and sleep...  
  
  
  
He didn't know why, but for some reason, Matt felt safe. Instead of being on the hard, cold trail of the woods as he thought he might be, Matt could feel the warmth of a bed cover spread over him, and he could smell the cooking of... teriyaki chicken? Matt knew that the dish of teriyaki chicken was native to the eastern kingdoms of Amoritia and Meritan, so it was quite odd for anyone in the western kingdoms to make it, or even have some in possession. Still, the food did smell quite appeasing, and Matt found himself wanting to wake up so that he could eat.  
  
Forcing his tired eyes open, Matt blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes before actually looking around. The room he was in was a small one, and sunshine streamed in through a window by his bedside. Looking around, Matt could see that he was covered by a heavy quilt of pale yellow and green – much like the colors in the springtime – and that there was the noise of soft footsteps coming from the room next to his. As he looked at himself, Matt could see that his shirt had been removed – most likely to get rid of the wolves blood that he knew the shirt had been drenched in. Luckily, though, whoever it was that had found him had enough courtesy to leave his pants on (thank goodness!), and Matt could see that his armor was sitting in the corner of the room, looking perfectly clean.  
  
Now the question arose: where was he?  
  
Matt decided that it was time to get up and see for himself. Lifting the warm covers off of him, Matt brought his feet – boots and stockings off, of course – to the ground. Unfortunately, before he could even stand up, the unknown person in the kitchen walked into the room, carrying a tray of teriyaki chicken, green vegetables, and a jug of milk.  
  
The woman smiled. I figured you'd be waking up around now.  
  
Unable to say a word, the only thing that Matt could do was stare at the woman that he did not recognize. She was about medium height, with wavy hair that went down to a little past her shoulders. Now, Matt may have been mistaken, but he could have sworn that the girl's hair was the colors of both pale pink and color of fuscia- but, most likely, it was a trick of the light. As Matt continued to look the girl over – and to find himself noticing, at his embarrassment, the woman's breasts – he realized that she was simply standing there with the chicken, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Matt stuttered, looking at the far wall, rather than the attractive young lady.   
  
The woman rolled her eyes and set the food down on a stand by his bedside. Your name would suit me just fine, sir. I am Mimi Tachikawa, if you wish to know, and you're in my cabin. I found you nearly frozen on the trail, and I figured that I'd bring you in.  
  
Oh, right. Matt replied stupidly, and he then said, Well, I am Sir Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt' if you wish.  
  
Mimi commented. Do you mean to say that you are a Knight?  
  
I would assume that my armor would tell you that much... Matt said calmly, now getting over the fact that he was without a shirt in a presence of a – to be truthful – quite beautiful young lady.  
  
The girl frowned slightly, and as she moved her head, Matt could see that she did, in fact, have pink hair. Looking up and opening her warm brown eyes, Mimi replied, Well, yes, I saw the armor, but it was without the King's seal. Besides, I believe that I know all of the Knights of Meritan... are you new?  
  
Matt questioned, and he then realized why the woman was so confused. Trying to clear things up, Matt said, Oh, Miss Mimi, I am not a Knight of Meritan. I am from Tykan, and I was on my way to Zunitïve. Am I in Meritan now? As Matt said this, he suddenly realized how dangerous it was to have revealed the fact that he was from Tykan- after all, Tykan and Amoritia were suppose to be going to war, and Meritan was allied with Amoritia... but somehow, Matt felt like he could trust this unfamiliar, pink-haired woman.  
  
Mimi blinked as Matt said this, and then she broke out into a large smile. Oh, I'm sorry! I merely assumed that you were from Meritan, but I do suppose that you could have been run off the trail.  
  
Yes. The wolves aren't too friendly around here, I see. Matt joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Mimi smiled a bit more at the joke, and Matt continued, saying, The chicken smells delicious, did you make it?  
  
Oh, right! Mimi said, sounding quite flustered. Dear me, I should apologize for bothering you! You should go ahead and eat if you wish. To answer your question, yes, I did make it, but that's nothing compared to what my grandmother makes. Her's is positively the best there is to eat, do you know what I mean? Suddenly, Mimi blushed again, and Matt smiled at how cute she looked when she did, Oh my, I'm babbling again, aren't I? I'll just leave and let you eat, all right? At those last words, Mimi smiled and left the room quietly.  
  
Matt blinked. It had almost seemed like the room had died when the pink-haired lady left – but that was probably his imagination. Shrugging his shoulders and turning to the food before him, Matt began to eat the sweet-smelling chicken...  
  
  
  
Izzy was keeping his pace slow and steady as he urged the horse to trot forward. The brown-haired boy beside him was looking quite nervous – and that was an understatement – as he tried his hardest not to fall off the large creature. Of course, Izzy himself had never been subjected to that kind of nervous anticipation, so he found himself wondering how the smaller boy could be so frightened. After all, it was just a horse...  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Izzy said, No, no, Prince Iori, you have to straighten your back. You can't go riding all scrunched up like that.  
  
The green-eyed boy looking into Izzy's own black eyes, and he smiled nervously. Right... yes, that makes sense... Biting his lip, Iori proceeded to straighten his back the tiniest bit- but not so much that he would be too far away from the horse.   
  
Oh, brother... Izzy murmured under his breath; this was going to take quite a long time as far as he was concerned. But then again, it wasn't as if he had anything to prepare for.  
  
Earlier that morning, Izzy had gone to the Queen's chambers, only to be stopped by the same aggravating guards as he had met earlier – plus a few new ones. They had told him that the Queen wasn't available to see him at the moment, would he please – they had emphasized the word – wait until she wasn't ill. Well, that was all fine and dandy for them, but Izzy was getting quite annoyed with the fact that 1) he need to find out if the Queen was going to ally with Tykan or not, and 2) whether or not Hiro had really poisoned the Queen for some reason. Personally, at that moment, Izzy was definitely convinced that Hiro Yagasuki was up to something, and was toying with the idea that it involved the coming war.  
  
But then again, Izzy always had been paranoid. Tai said so, Matt said so... heck, Izzy even said so himself. But for some reason, the auburn-haired boy just couldn't get the thought out of his head. After all, he had seen Hiro pour something into the Queen's drink- and, not to mention, the way Hiro had spoken just last night... something about his wording...  
  
Snapping upwards with a jerk – and nearly falling off his horse – Izzy suddenly realized just what had been bothering him so much about the conversation he had with Hiro Yagasuki the night before. Hiro's wording of the predicament that was occurring... _I do believe that you'll have to wait until either the Queen recovers, or the time comes for I to make this decision,..._  
  
Until _I_ make this decision'? Izzy quoted under his breath, his face forming into a scowl. Iori had long since ridden further ahead, obviously thinking that Izzy was still behind him. Going over the sentence in his mind once again, Izzy clenched his fists tightly to the reins, nearly boiling over with fierce anger. Still quiet, Izzy muttered, He wouldn't make the decision... Prince Iori would!  
  
Hiro's plot then became crystal clear for Izzy, who, despite being overactive and paranoid, was quite good at figuring out the schemes of others. Hiro Yagasuki poisoned the Queen so that he could make the decision of the war alliance! That had to be it!  
  
Izzy pulled his horse to a stop, his original excitement over the whole ordeal wearing off. After the first burst of enthusiasm (after figuring the scheme out – or so he thought), Izzy realized that now wasn't exactly the time to rush into the Queen's room and start yelling about his discovery: they would all think he was crazy. Again, though, something was nagging him about Hiro's wording... again, something he missed. His mind cooling down and thinking straight, Izzy repeated to himself, murmuring, Until _I_'... but Iori is the one who would make that decision...  
  
What decision?   
  
Izzy jerked at the voice, and turned to see the clear green eyes of Prince Iori looking at him with a confused expression on his face. The young Prince had apparently stopped his horse – not being able to turn it around – and led the large animal back to where Izzy was.   
  
Iori blinked at Izzy's abrupt movement, but he asked again, What are you talking about, Izzy? What decision would I have to make?  
  
Izzy sighed, irritated at being interrupted before he was able to think the entire thing through. At that point in time, he didn't know whether his theory was plausible enough for him to share it with Iori – most likely, it wasn't. So, in response, Izzy simply stated, It's nothing, Iori, don't worry–  
  
Tell me, Izzy. Iori said, his voice level rising a notch. It was obvious that Izzy had caught his attention, and the brown-haired child didn't seem to want to let it go. I don't care if it's nothing; you really seem worried about whatever it is. Just tell me, and maybe I can help.  
  
I don't think you cou–  
  
Just tell me!  
  
Izzy raised an eyebrow at Iori, mainly because that was the only time that he had heard the small boy speak so loudly. Iori looked abashed at the volume he had assumed, so Izzy said nothing of it, but he knew that Iori wasn't going to stop badgering about what was on Izzy's mind unless Izzy told him. Oh, well, it didn't really matter all that much. After all, if Izzy's theory checked out, Iori would need to know anyway... now was as good a time as any.  
  
Sighing, Izzy began to reveal the absurd idea in his mind, Well, see, this is just a theory...


	4. Part 4

Medieval4

  
Notes: Um... I'm late again... truthfully, I'd be surprised if anyone actually still reads this... teehee... *sweatdrop* Anyhow, I've been getting into Fushigi Yuugi (*hugs Chiriko*) and Gundam Wing (*hugs Wufei (and Duo) (and Quatre)*) lately. Mucho fun! I love all these new characters that I have to glomp! Chiriko is SO much like Iori that it's scary, and Wufei is just kewl. ...and Duo is mucho hot... and Quatre is SUCH a sweetheart... I WANT A REAL QUATRE! I WANT A QUATRE-LIKE BOYFRIEND! *weeps* Ano... anyhow...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would spend most of my time laughing my head of at my own creation- and the fact that people actually like it. *smirk* Gomen, I've been spending too much time with my friends.  
  
Warnings: Medieval Taiora (TaixSora), Yami (YamatoxMimi), Takari (TakeruxHikari), and Kenyako (KenxMiyako). - *grin* The only canon one there, that Kenyako is! ^^;  
  
  
  


**Destiny's Path**  
by A-chan  
  
  


Hikari, Hikari, Hikari–  
  
Don't call me Hikari, T.K.!  
  
Smirk. Princess, Princess, Princess–  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi – commonly known as T.K. – smiled as he saw the aggravated look on the brown-haired girl's face. After all, she was so cute when she was mad. Kari glared at him, but T.K. could see a hint of amusement in her soft brown eyes, so he knew that he wasn't in that much trouble- just a little.   
  
Smiling even more, T.K. said, Why, milady, why are you so upset?  
  
Kari twitched. T.K... I'm warning you...  
  
Princess Hikari, whatever about?  
  
I can have you removed from my sight, you know.  
  
Yeah, but the question is, will you?  
  
Kari gave T.K. a look. If you annoy me enough, I just might...  
  
Fine, fine, I'll stop. T.K. said, holding his hands up to signify that she had won (again).   
  
Kari smiled softly, knowing that they could finally talk about the reason that she had called him here. It wasn't their normal afternoon chat- mainly because it was so early in the day, and because Kari had formally removed T.K. from knight training so that she would be able to speak to him. There was a royal banquet later on in the evening, and Kari apparently had something extremely important to say.  
  
There was a pause. T.K. frowned.   
  
Well, what? Kari asked in response, fiddling with the lace on her dress, this time being a pale pink instead of white.  
  
T.K. sighed. What did you take me out of Knight training for, Kari? Was there something you wished to tell me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari bit her lip, looking down at her dress. Eyes downcast, she murmured, Now that I think about it... it's kind of foolish... I'm sorry for bothering you, just go ba–  
  
T.K. said, slightly annoyed. Realizing how rude he sounded, T.K. lowered his voice a bit and said, Trust me, Kari, if it was important enough that you had to pull me out of training, then I want to hear it. Besides, I'm your best friend. I won't laugh _too_ much...  
  
Kari smiled at the joke, and then became serious once more. she asked hopefully, her eyes nervous.  
  
I promise. T.K. replied just as seriously, knowing that Kari wasn't going to be convinced by one of his jokes.  
  
Kari nodded and sat down on a log. They were in their garden, of course, so no one could hear what they were talking about. Senseing a long tale, T.K. sat down on the log as well, giving Kari a serious and calm look, almost as if he was silently prodding her to begin. Taking a shaky but deep breath, Kari began, saying, Well, you know how I sometimes receive... uhm, premonitions, right?  
  
You mean, like the time that you predicted that the crops were going to fail in the northern areas of Tykan because of frost last year? T.K. questioned, and Kari nodded silently. His face arranging in a skeptical view, T.K. responded, Yeah, I know. What are you saying?  
  
I think I'm getting them again.  
  
T.K. groaned. Don't tell me that the frost is coming early again! The northern regions were without money or food nearly all winter because of that!  
  
Kari looked down at her dress yet again. No, T.K. It's not that.  
  
T.K. asked, and he gave Kari a stern but gentle stare. Then what is it, Kari?  
  
I keep seeing these strange people. Kari murmured back, and she closed her eyes. Leaning back a little bit, Kari continued to speak, her voice dropping a bit lower than normal, First, I see this boy – I know who he is and everything; he's the messanger for our kingdom, Izzy. I see Izzy with another boy, a tall one, and they are both in a strange room. I can feel that the room is cold. T.K. bit his lip as Kari began to slightly rock back and forth, her voice again going deeper than before.  
  
Then the scene switches, and I see Yamato with a pretty girl, and they're both entering a house, but it's not familiar to either of them. Again, it switches, and then it comes to the most important part. Kari paused slightly – to catch her breath, T.K. assumed – and then continued, I see three children, and they are riding on two horses. The one in front is a boy with this strange, spiky-looking hair. Then, on the second horse, is a tall girl, with long hair that goes down her back. The third one is covered in a cloak, but the child is younger than the other two, and he or she is riding on the same horse as the girl, and is sitting in front of her.  
  
After the last sentance, Kari stopped her speaking, and her eyes snapped open. T.K. realized that she was breathing hard and sweating profusly, and the blond-haired boy took her in his arms before she could collapse. Kari looked up at T.K. with wide brown eyes and said, T.K... that last child that I saw...  
  
T.K. asked, trying to sound calm – in reality, he was terribly afraid for his friend's condition, What about the kid?  
  
Whatever is coming... it's revolving around the little kid. Kari said breathlessly, her eyelids drooping. He or she is the key to all of this, somehow. It's dangerous... With those last words, Kari's eyes closed completely, and she fell asleep, her body physically and emotionally exausted.  
  
T.K. could only stare at his now-sleeping best friend as he tried to make sense of what the brown-haired girl had revealed to him. A little child was going to bring danger? T.K. was definately not the type to figure these kind of things out, but if it was hurting Kari, one thing was for sure.  
  
He had to keep Kari from getting these dreams, no matter what the cost.  
  
  
  
Wait a moment here, Prince Iori. Joe murmured, holding up his hand to stop the young boy from speaking any further. Are you telling me that Izzy, this messanger from Tykan, wants you to go to Tykan to sign the alliance treaty because he feels that Hiro is trying to take over the kingdom of Ærotalla? And you're okay with all this?  
  
Not really, Iori admitted, But I think that Izzy is telling the turth for some reason... and besides, you've always hated Hiro, remember?  
  
The two boys were seated at the kitchen table of Joe's small home- the favorite meeting place for both of them, because Joe hated that the palace was so furnished, and Iori didn't like the fact that everyone in the palace was suppose to keep an eye on him. At that moment, Joe was staring down at the green-eyed boy, trying to figure out where the child's logic had disappeared to.  
  
Joe sighed. Yes, I know that I've always hated Hiro, Iori, but I really don't think that he'd poison the queen like this messanger said.  
  
It's not like it's unusual. Iori said quietly, a bitter hint in his voice. His hunger for power affected your family too, remember?  
  
Joe felt a pang of anger when Iori said this, remembering the details of the certain event that was on both of their minds. But instead of allowing that anger to show through, Joe just said, Iori, you're being – no offense – foolish! Hiro Yagasuki, despite being a cheating jerk who will do nearly anything for power, is a–  
  
Joe, you just said it! Iori interrupted, his green eyes wide. Hiro Yagasuki will do anything for power. Quieting down, Iori looked at the ground in nervousness as he murmured, I may be young, and I'm probably easily manipulated, but I'm almost positive that Izzy is telling the truth. But the fact that I'm not completely sure is why I'm asking you to come along. This way, Hiro won't find out until we've already left, and if Izzy is lying, you can tell me and help me out. Iori then looked up at Joe, his green eyes hopeful. I don't know very much about wars, and you do.  
  
Joe sighed, resting his head on his hands. It was true, of course. Joe did know a lot about the way wars functionated, and if he did go with Iori to Tykan, he would probably be able to advise Iori in what he should do. Also, if this character was lying to the young Prince, Joe was positive that he would be able to get Iori out of there before the Tykanian messanger struck. But... the whole idea of it just seemed so preposterous! Sure, Joe knew that the queen was sick, and he would put money on it to say that Hiro Yagasuki was the one who did it, if it had been planned. It was just that the entire idea seemed like it came straight from a fairy tale – and that's what made Joe nervous. Sure, in the stories they all had happy endings, but this was real life...  
  
Please, Joe? Iori pleaded, snapping the blue-haired boy out of his thoughts.  
  
Joe bit his lip. This Izzy guy. He's the red-head I saw when I came to get you for the grooming, right?  
  
  
  
He seemed pretty upset with you then. Joe said, worried. Are you sure he's trustworthy?  
  
Iori looked down at the table, looking like he was giving the idea serious thought. After a few moments, the brown-haired boy murmured, I'm not positive. But why would he want to trick me?  
  
To gain the alliance. Joe said simply.  
  
Iori looked up. What do you mean?  
  
Well, think about it. Joe said, standing up. What if your mother really didn't want to ally with Tykan, and Hiro was simply relaying the information? Since your mother is now sick, the decision is rightfully yours to make, but Hiro probably wouldn't want to lay that on you, because – as you said – you don't know anything about wars and alliances. So Hiro was just going to ally with Amoritia himself, like the Queen wanted, and leave you out of it because it wouldn't mean anything to you anyway. And now, since any alliance or treaty that you make would immediately overrule anything made by Hiro, Izzy figures that he'd just con you into signing an alliance with Tykan, because you didn't know what your mother was going to decide.  
  
Iori paused for a few moments as he thought that over, and Joe lifted up a small kettle from the stove.   
  
No, thank you. Iori said quietly, and Joe poured himself a cup of the fresh herb tea. After a long silence between the two of them – aside from the sound of Joe's sipping of tea – Iori said, Your idea would probably be the right one if my mother was planning on allying with Amoritia.  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow. So, you know she's not?  
  
No... but I'm going with my inner feeling on this one. Iori murmured. I know the way my mother acts when she's feeling different emotions, and I know she was feeling happy when Izzy proposed the idea of alliance. Also... Iori pause a moment before answering, Also, I personally think that Izzy is more trustworthy than Hiro Yagasuki is or ever will be. So, yes, I think I'm making the right decision. At this, Iori looked up at Joe, eyes pleading. So... will you come?  
  
Joe sighed, knowing that Iori would probably go with or without him. Sure, I'll go with you, Prince Iori. But I want to have a talk with this Izzy person beforehand.  
  
  
  
It was sometimes very hard being the Prince of Tykan. There were many times when hours and hours of study lessons were required, to insure that the Prince was brought up educated. Knight lessons, horse-riding lessons, and even cooking lessons were issued to give the Prince a well-rounded view of life. Sure, the Prince would have time to have fun, but work always came first. Always.  
  
Unless, of course, it didn't.  
  
Tai sat back in his chair, half sleeping and half paying attention to the messanger from a foreign kingdom drawl on and on about the trade benefits for Tykan if they were to begin trading with this new kingdom, Jerrikyn or something. Did Tai care? No. Was he suppose to? Well, yes, but Tai figured that his father would take care of the whole caring issue, and Tai himself was only needed to look nice.  
  
Tai just wasn't made to be Prince.  
  
So, as the man from Jerrikyn – or was it Jerinika? – droned on and on, Tai found himself slipping into a seemingly endless stupor. The banquets had become so long and boring lately... Tai yerned for adventure in his life, like in the stories and plays about charming princes saving fair maidens and killing dragons. Now, sure, Tai realized that those tales were simply fictional ideas, but staying cooped up in the palace day after day would make anyone strive to leave! But no, with a war approaching, King Osuro of Tykan couldn't risk anything happen to the heir to the throne.  
  
Hearing stuff like that made Tai want to puke. What on Earth was a Prince for if not to discover information about the enemy, or to save helpless maidens from dragons and such? Living a educated but sheltered life was definately not of Tai's agenda, and there was no way that he was going to become King without going on a few journeys away from Tykan.  
  
The man from the foreign country had ceased his speaking, and now there was a simple stream of conversation throughout the entire dining hall. That was superb; maybe there was a chance for him to get away... But no, unfortunately for Tai, his father was makeing his way over to where the brown-haired boy was seated.  
  
Tai was simply itching to get away, and if the King was going to make a speech, there was no way in Tykan that Tai would listen to it. After all, he drowned out the man from Jerrikyn, and that man's high-pitched voice was so irritating that anyone who was old enough to walk would wince when hearing it. At that thought, Tai suddenly felt a wave of pity for that man's family... his poor children...  
  
Too busy thinking about the annoying man from Jerrikyn and his , Tai barely noticed that the King had reached him. Once he did, of course, Tai simply blinked up at the man, and he murmured,   
  
Taichi, I must ask you to meet me first thing tomorrow in my chambers. his father said, quietly enough so that the banquet hall wasn't disturbed by it. There is something that I have become aware of, and I do believe that I will need your assistance. I may be incorrect, but do come anyway, won't you, Taichi?  
  
Tai nodded silently. The King walked away as unnoticable as he had come, and to Tai, it was somewhat odd to see him like that. His father usually made a show of everything he did, whether it be important or trival. Why was tonight any different? Tai frowned.  
  
What could have happened to make his father so strange?  
  
  
  
Hey! Hey, boy, get away from– hey, hey, he just stole that! Someone get that little theif!  
  
Davis smiled as he ran, pocketing the small, wooden whistle as he did. As soon as he reached the next crowd of people, he'd be home free – luckily for him, but not for the shopkeeper. Of course, then again, why should he care about the profit of a person who was dumb enough to sell toys and books right in the middle of the street? If that person was smarter, he would have built a shop.  
  
Davis nearly dove into the crowd, instantly slowing down and pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. In the distance, the young boy could hear the sound of the angry merchants (and the Zunitïve guards that roamed around the marketplace, trying to keep the peace) shouting. Davis simply smiled to himself as he walked peacefully away from the crime scene, the whistle in his pocket.  
  
Hey, kid. a voice said, and Davis looked up, eyebrow raised. The person talking was one of those people that you were instantly afraid of – that is, if you were a normal civilian. Davis wasn't, of course, so he simply looked at the man with a cool look of distain.  
  
Davis asked, somewhat gruffly. After all, he wasn't going to let himself be intimidated. That was what ordinary people did... and Davis was definately _not_ ordinary.  
  
The man gave him a sly smile. I saw what you did back there. Nice work.  
  
I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. That was Davis's way of saying, Get lost to people that he didn't wish to talk to. With men like the one that he was talking to now (the kind that made a living out of stealing), Davis would usually just ignore them until they finally realized that he didn't want to join them and their group, nor be trained by them. Stealing was Davis' way of life, yes, but he did it for fun, not for food or money.  
  
Young man, I do think that you'll reconsider once–  
  
Davis glared at the man. I said beat it, okay? Jerking away from the man, Davis proceeded to walk swiftly away. Unfortunately, the man didn't cease in pursueing him.   
  
Giving a quick glace behind him, Davis started off in a sprint, knowing that if he didn't get away, the man would most likely kidnap or kill him – most theives don't leave possible theives-in-training that they've talked to simply open to talk. After all, what if the possible recruits did talk- to the royal guard? Davis knew that once he arrived home, the unknown man would quit. Usually, they stopped caring by then.  
  
Sensing that the man was close behind, Davis smiled as he saw the familiar face of his sister. Running up and latching onto the older girl's arm, Davis said, Jun! Pleasure seeing you here!  
  
Jun asked, and she then sighed. Davis, you have to stop running around in the marketplace! Someone could get hurt! Davis wasn't listening. He had looked back to see if the man was still there – which, in fact, he was. A few moments later, and the man simply rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Which was what Davis wanted.  
  
Davis? Davis, are you even listening?  
  
Davis let go of his sister and smiled brightly at her. Yep! Course I'm listening, Jun! You're right, I shouldn't be running, but I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Jun frowned, her brown eyes curious. You have? Why?  
  
Because... ah... because I wanted to give you this! Instantly, Davis pulled out the wooden whistle and grinned at his sister. And instantly, his sister's gaze turned cold.  
  
Jun snapped, pulling the smaller boy to the side, How many times have I told you, don't steal!  
  
Davis moaned. It's just a silly whistle, Jun...  
  
This time, the words were a bit kinder, but they still held a reprimanding tone to them. I'm getting this close– Jun held her pointer finger and thumb a short distance apart, –to telling Mother and Father about your little habits!  
  
Jun, you wouldn't! Davis said, eyes widening. Biting his lip, Davis said, Fine. I won't steal again, I promise!  
  
That's what you said the last time, Davis!  
  
This time I really mean it!  
  
Jun sighed, letting Davis' arm go as she did. Narrowing her eyes at him, Jun threatened, One more time, Davis, and Mother and Father will be informed. Do you understand?  
  
Davis' gaze turned to the ground as he realized that Jun was serious. Quietly, he murmured, ...yes, Jun, I understand.  
  
Jun stated. As she looked down at her younger brother's abashed expression, Jun simply said, Davis, you know I love you. But if you keep stealing, one of these days, you're going to get caught. And where would we be then?  
  
Davis nodded. Yeah, you're right, Jun. I'm sorry.  
  
Jun smiled. Well, I'll be off! Mother wanted me to pick up some more thread and fabric for the shop because Father's working late tonight. Remember, be home by the time the sun sets, Davis!  
  
But Davis was already off.   
  
Walking away from his sister (after waving), Davis simply thought about what she had said to him. The two siblings had already been through that conversation quite a few times before – ever since Jun had discovered that Davis was stealing when he was eight. Now he was eleven, and Davis hadn't ceased his stealing since. But, quite frankly, he would need to soon. Eventually, the shopkeepers would catch on.  
  
Davis smirked. Then again, until they did, it was all in a day's work...  
  
  
  
Hiro frowned. This action wasn't gone unnoticed by Mamoru, of course, who instantly asked, What's wrong?  
  
The appearance of the messanger. Hiro replied coldly, scowling more. That bratty Tykanian boy is way too curious for his own good.  
  
Mamoru felt his stomache clench tightly as he heard Hiro speak. Never had Hiro been subtle, but Mamoru had becomed quite afraid of the blond-haired man within the last few weeks. After all, with all the talk about taking over Ærotalla, and poisoning the Queen... Mamoru was going to stick by his older cousin no matter what, of course, but he was simply terrified that Hiro was actually _liking_ thinking of the chaos that he was planning...  
  
What are you saying, Hiro? Mamoru ventured cautiously. Not anything like...  
  
No, of course not. Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief at this, gracious that Hiro wasn't going too far... We'll just need to speed up the process of elimination', as I have put it.  
  
Mamoru's terror grew as he realized what the blond-haired man was saying. Trying to keep the tremble out of his voice – and not suceeding – Mamoru stuttered, N-no, Hiro, you c-can't mean...  
  
Hiro's cold blue eyes looked over at Mamoru, and his mouth was twisted into a cruel smile. Kidnap and kill the Prince, Mamoru...  
  
  
  
  
  
It was unbelieveable, at best. But it was true, and that was all Sora could ask for.  
  
There she was, pretending to be a common traveler, and she was offerred a job at a local flower shop. The woman who had hired her – Miyuki Ama – had said that she looked like a nice girl and was willing to hire her and give her free housing until she got back on her feet. Of course, while this was happening, Sora's mind was reeling with questions.  
  
Who was this woman? Did she suspect anything? Did she _know_?  
  
Of course, Sora knew that the entire idea of the woman knowing about her true backround was completely preposterous (she had only been missing for a day), but Sora was still somewhat nervous about someone discovering who she was and returning her to the palace, where she would be force to mar– no... she was going to forget that... as long as no one found out...  
  
It was almost fun, working in the flower shop. Sora had always known that peasant shops were to be warm and happy, and the tale held true for this little shop as well. Sora would constantly dirty her hands with the mud from the planting pots (and she hated the feeling of dirt under her perfect fingernails), but it was fun making all the flowers and plants arrange beatifully around the room.  
  
In fact, it was during the time that she was arranging the flowers that Sora heard what she did. Luckily, though, she still had her cloak with...  
  
The bell by the door jangled, and Sora gave a quick glance over to the door.Two young ladies flounced through the door, and Sora could tell that they were the type of woman who would by seen in corner shops, gossiping avidly. Which, in fact, is just what they did.  
  
Why, hello, my dear Ms. Ama! the first woman, a tall and voluptuous blond, said. I would like a few roses for my dearest, you know, Matthew? A bit of baby's blossom with it as well, will you, dear?  
  
Of course, Mrs. Pakain. Ms. Ama replied kindly, but as she turned around, she made a slight look of distain in Sora's direction, and Sora resisted giggling. Calming down, Ms. Ama said, Sarai, will you arrange some roses and baby's breath for Mrs. Pakain?  
  
was the name that Sora had given herself, to make it harder for anyone to find her, if they were looking. Luckily, no one was looking for her – as far as she could tell – and was safe. Of course, Ms. Ama. Instantly, Sora walked to the back room.  
  
Once she was in the back room and was carefully arranging the roses, Sora heard something from the front of the shop that made her heart stand still.  
  
Ms. Ama, dear– it was the second woman this time, –did you hear?  
  
What is it, Miss Bruitt?  
  
The Princess of Zunitïve had gone missing!  
  
Sora froze. After a few moments of silence, Ms. Ama responded, Do you mean, Princess Sora? That pretty young thing?  
  
What other Princesses does Zunitïve have? Mrs. Pakain asked, and Sora could tell that she was simply thrilled with spreading this information around.   
  
Sora had been able to run away enough so that she was right on the border of Tykan and Zunitïve – but she was now actually in Tykan. So, after hearing about this... was she in trouble here? Sora decided to listen to more of the conversation.  
  
This time it was Miss Bruitt talking. Isn't it simply _tragic_, Ms. Ama? The Queen sent out the orders for her daughter to be found immediately this morning. Sora sighed. That sure did sound like her mother, always taking things on full speed.  
  
That is horrible! Ms. Ama responded, and Sora could hear that her voice was full of fear for the missing – possibly kidnapped – Princess. After all, Zunitïve and Tykan were allied... Sora bit her lip. If only Ms. Ama knew that the missing Princess was right here, in her own shop... but she would never know.  
  
Then- Sarai, where are those flowers?  
  
Sora blinked, and shook herself from her thoughts. Wrapping the flowers quickly and pulling her cloak tightly over her head – she say she was cold – Sora responded, They're right here, Ms. Ama.  
  
Sora walked out of the room and gave the flowers to Ms. Ama, who rang them up contently. Sora nervously stood there, and then the question she was dreading came up: Mrs. Pakain, frowning, asked, Say, Ms. Ama, who is this? I don't remember her being here last week.  
  
New helper. Ms. Ama replied, ringing up the items. Boarder, too.  
  
Mrs. Pakain asked, giving Sora a scrutinizing gaze. How did you come about this little shop, S- ah...  
  
Sora replied calmly, making her voice softer and lighter than usual. I'm an orphan, and I needed a job and boarding for awhile until I am able to support myself. Sora could feel herself blushing under her cloak. She had never been a good liar...  
  
Mrs. Pakain said, her friend Miss Bruitt nodding beside her. Sora sighed, noticing that the two woman seemed to accept that. Well, it's getting late! Dear me, I must be going. Mrs. Pakain said, and Miss Bruitt said something to that same respect.  
  
Ms. Ama nodded and waved, but Sora noticed that she looked relieved to have the two women leave. After they had left, Ms. Ama began to close up shop for the night, giving permission to go up to her room in the unstairs home. As she walked upstaires, Sora tried despretely to calm her beating heart.  
  
After all, it was really no big deal. She'd just have to be more careful...  
  
  
  
It was late at night, but Iori couldn't sleep.  
  
Strangely enough, it usually didn't happen that way. Most nights, Iori would have no trouble at all when going to sleep – it was during the night that the nightmares attacked and woke him up. But right then, Iori doubted that he would ever get to sleep, mainly because his brain was thinking about the plans that had been made for the following morning.  
  
Izzy had told them a layout stetch of the plan. Basically, the next morning, Iori would meet Izzy outside his bedroom, and they then would both go down to Joe's small house, and they would ride to Tykan from there. After going over the plan around four times, Iori and Joe had split up from Izzy, and that's where Iori had asked Joe about what he thought.  
  
Iori smiled slightly as he remebered Joe's response. _Well, I trust both Izzy and Hiro about as far as I can throw them, but since Hiro's the heavier of the two, I suppose that I'll have to go with Izzy._ Luckily, Izzy hadn't heard that, even after Iori giggled at the joke.  
  
Maybe it was the plan. Maybe that's why Iori couldn't sleep.   
  
Actually, though, Iori was drifting off. It was quite late, and young boys could only stay awake for so long. It seemed that Iori's thoughts were calming down, and he was going to go to sleep... but that was before he heard the footsteps.  
  
Sitting up in his bed, Iori rubbed his eyes and listened carefully. Sure enough, the steady sound of footsteps appeared to be coming closer. Could it be Izzy? After all, the red-haired boy had said that he might come during the night instead of the morning, in case something came up. But the footsteps seemed to be too heavy to be Izzy...  
  
Iori quietly stepped out of bed, and he reached for the small sack that was resting by his bedside. In the sack were a few things, such as a cloak and a spare change of clothing, as well as a bit of Ærotallian coins, in case money was needed. Also in his sack was his father's pendent, which was placed carefully in its case and tucked neatly in between the cloak's pockets. Iori had packed the bag just three hours before, because he didn't want to have to rush in the morning.  
  
Walking to the hard, wooden door of his room, Iori opened it a bit and quietly called,   
  
The footsteps had stopped, Iori realized, as he looked into the dim hallway. Glancing this way and that, Iori walked out into the hall, his bag resting on his shoulder, and asked again, Who's there? Izzy?  
  
Wait...  
  
–someone was behind him!  
  
Iori turned sharply–  
  
There was a figure–with scared but determined blue eyes–  
  
–a flash of silver–  
  
Something hit Iori hard on the side of the head, and everything suddenly spiraled into darkness...  



	5. Part 5

Midevil5

Notes: Gomen nasai, minna-san! The delay in this fic was long, I know, and I'm sorry. ^^ But this part is really long (I swear it...), and I hope that you enjoy it! Ja!  
  
Couples: Medieval Taira, Yami, Takari, and Kenyako. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Anou... ne, minna-san, if I owned Digimon, would I be sitting on my silly little iMac typing up this silly little story? What with the fact that I have the Tamers season to work on? Well? *smiles* Che', I didn't think so...  
  
  
  


**Destiny's Path**  


  
  
  
Kari jerked up in her bed, breathing hard. A cold layer of sweat lay on her skin, and she was sitting in her bed, which was also a bit damp from the sweat. But Kari didn't care, because it only took a few moments for her to start crying mercilessly.  
  
The dream – was it a dream? – came back in a flash. A little boy was walking in a hall... and then some figure, some unknown figure, had come out and slammed something into the boy's head. The little child had fallen wordlessly, and that's when Kari woke up, her mind askew.  
  
Kari looked around, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was dark out – extremely dark – and the only light was the little bit that came through the window, from the moon. Shivering from the feeling of cold sweat on her arms, Kari buried herself into the thick covers on her bedspread. As she did so, though, Kari suddenly became sick to her stomach, as if staying in the bed was going to force her to reveal her dinner. Instantly, Kari jumped out of her bed, and simply kneeled down on the ground, hugging herself and sobbing.  
  
What was happening to her?! What were these visions about? And who was that little boy?   
  
Thinking about the small child from her dream, Kari suddenly remembered that the child had been saying something before he had been assaulted. Still kneeling on the ground, Kari racked her brain to try and remember what the child had been asking... and then, it came to her, in a flash of inspiration, and Kari's brown eyes widened in cold fear...  
  
__ That's what the child had been saying, ever so quietly. _Who are you? Izzy?_  
  
As Kari remembered the red-haired messenger – the boy that she had grown up with, and almost saw him as a brother – Kari couldn't help but feel sickened. In her vision – dream? – had it been... had it been _Izzy_ who had... Kari shuddered in both fear and disgust as she recalled what the unknown figure – not Izzy, no, it couldn't be Izzy – had done to the little boy.  
  
Tears began to come to her eyes again, and Kari instantly stood up. Running to the door of her room and grabbing a robe, Kari pulled the soft pink robe on and opened the door. Running down the darkened hall, Kari came to a familiar door, one that was a few doors down from her own. Pulling the door open abruptly, Kari instantly said, Tai? Oh, Tai, wake up, please! Tai!  
  
Her voice was loud enough for Tai to hear, but not loud enough to wake up anyone else. When Tai didn't wake, though, Kari ran to his bedside and shook her older brother on the shoulder roughly, too upset to care about being polite. Tai, wake up! Please, Tai, I need to talk to you!  
  
Tai murmured, half asleep. Looking up at his younger sister (and wondering why in the heck she was there), Tai rubbed his eyes and asked, Kari? What are you doing here?  
  
As she said this, Kari began to break down, kneeling on the floor of her brother's room, shivering uncontrollably and trying hard not to burst right out bawling.  
  
Tai's voice said, fearful. Instantly, the older boy was kneeling on the floor beside her, looking at her in fear. Kari, are you okay? Kari?  
  
I'm f-fine... Kari managed to sputter out.  
  
Tai's dark brown eyes widened in understanding, and he asked, Did you... did you have another one of those dreams, Kari? Unable to speak, Kari could only nod as she heard the question, and she shuddered again. That poor little boy...  
  
Instantly, Kari felt herself being wrapped up in a hug as her older brother tried to make her feel safer than she was feeling. Kari, don't worry. Whatever it was, it was simply a dream, and you're safe, right here. You're the Princess of Tykan, remember? You'll be perfectly fine. You're safe here in Tykan, Kari.  
  
Not Tykan... Kari murmured sleepily, feeling the aftereffects of her vision. After every dream or vision that she had, Kari would always wake up and be terrified, but would then fall into a deep sleep.   
  
Tai asked. But it was too late, because Kari was already asleep. Seeing his younger sister – obviously feeling bit better – sleeping, Tai sighed slightly, but proceeded to lift the young girl up, and carry her back to her own quarters, where (hopefully) she would get some needed rest...  
  
  
  
  
A lot of people have different ways of being woken up. Perhaps there was a maid who would wake you up, or for some people, it was a rooster crowing. Perhaps even a family member would wake you up. Either way, being woken up was usually suppose to be pleasant.  
  
But no one, repeat, no one liked being woken up with swords pointed straight at their throat.   
  
Unfortunately, that was how Izzy woke up that morning. To his amazement and horror, of course.  
  
What on Earth are you–? Izzy started to yell, but his shout was cut short as two guards yanked him out of his bed and force him to stand up. Hey! What's going on?!  
  
One of the guards – the one that Izzy had pushed down when he had broken in to see the Queen – glared down at him. You have no right to speak, murderer.  
  
Izzy asked, outraged. What do you mean,   
  
That was when Hiro Yagasuki stepped into Izzy's view. Izzy nearly recoiled at the sight of the blond-haired man, who was glaring at Izzy with a disgusted – and obviously fake – look of destain on his face. Scowling, Hiro said hatefully, I cannot believe that you would assume to get away with this, messenger.  
  
Izzy narrowed his eyes. What _are_ you talking about?!  
  
The murder of our Prince–  
  
Izzy gasped, a sudden cold chill sinking deep into his stomach. The mention of the little boy being murdered... when...? Instantly, Izzy growled and tried to get out of the guard's grip, without much success. What did you do to Iori?!  
  
Hiro asked, astonished. Izzy was convinced that it was fake, though. I cannot believe that you would assume that _I_, a trusted servant of the Ærotallian Kingdom, would kill our beloved Prince! Throwing a – obviously fake – sickened look in the guards direction, Hiro proclaimed, Throw him in the dungeon at once! I cannot stand the sight of him!  
  
Hiro instantly turned away, a long, luxurious robe flying around behind him. Izzy found himself being lifted up and dragged out of the room, but he wasn't paying much attention to the actions of the guards. The only thing on his mind at that moment was Iori. How anyone could even accuse him of murdering the green-eyed child was completely preposterous. But, quite frankly, Izzy was more worried about the young Prince than his own accusation at that moment.  
  
Was Hiro telling the truth? Was Iori... was Iori dead?  
  
Izzy had no doubt that Hiro would be responsible for the Queen's poisoning, but _murder_? Izzy could barely stomach the idea of Iori being killed, even though he could see Hiro being ruthless enough to do something so cruel-hearted and morally wrong.  
  
Izzy felt himself being jerked to the ground as he was pulled to the ground of the dungeon floor. Izzy sat there limply as he silently watched the guards attach shackles to his wrists. After all, Izzy may have been overactive, but he was logical. The red-haired boy knew when to be quiet; after all, it was obvious that Hiro had lied to the guards about Iori's... murder? Disappearance? Izzy didn't know...  
  
You disgusting hooligan. the first guard said, disgusted. The tall man spat in the direction of Izzy, just barely missing him. How could you think that _killing_ our Prince would make us speed up the alliance? How could you imagine getting away with something as horrible and disgusting as murdering a nine year old little boy!  
  
Izzy stayed silent. He couldn't rash out, because that would make him seem even more guilty. So he just watched the burly man with a tired expression on his face.  
  
All three guards that had brought Izzy into the dungeon gave him looks of equal destain, and they then turned and left the cold room without a second glance back. The door to the underground room slammed shut with a horrible bang, and Izzy couldn't help but wince. It was only then that it sunk into Izzy's usually quick-working mind as to what was happening.  
  
The Prince had been murdered, and Izzy was the one wrongly blamed for it... and that usually meant execution...  
  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, early enough for the sun to have risen, but not late enough for most people to be up. The sun was streaming gently through the breaks in the forest trees, but the forest was mainly dark.   
  
And for what Mamoru was about to do, that was probably a good thing.  
  
Mamoru shook slightly as he felt another pang of fear, and he glanced down at the limp form in front of him. The small boy, Prince Iori, was laying there limply, as if he had never had life to begin with, and that made Mamoru tremble in fear. He had never wanted to hurt the small boy in the first place, but Mamoru was nothing if not loyal to his family – even before the royal family, which was a risk in itself. If only Hiro wasn't a – to be kind – power-hungry maniac...  
  
At every step of the horse, Mamoru could feel himself wanting to stop this. Something in his brain kept screaming at him, telling him, _Stop this! You don't want to do this!_, and Mamoru knew that eventually, he would find himself listening to the little voice. Because, truthfully, he didn't want to do it. To kill a little boy, not to mention the fact that this child was his Prince... Morally, he knew he shouldn't, but Mamoru was still was torn by the fact that Hiro was his _cousin_! His family... and ever since Mamoru's sister had died, Hiro was his only family...  
  
But... Mamoru glanced down again at the brown-haired child. To kill a child... Mamoru looked away, and instead, looked up to the sky. It was no big deal, anyway, because no one would know he did it. No one would know that he, Mamoru, had killed the innocent little boy, because Hiro was going to blame the crime on the red-haired messenger from Tykan. So no one would know.   
  
At that point in time, Mamoru couldn't go any further. He knew for a fact that he was suppose to ride along in the forest until he cleared both Tykan and Zunitïve, but he couldn't keep going. Any further, and Mamoru knew that he would turn around and go back to the palace, betraying his cousin. So, upon seeing a river, Mamoru decided that here was a good of a place as any.  
  
Dismounting his steed, Mamoru gently took the limp form of Iori down in his arms, and then laid the boy near the mouth of the river. Turning for the rope that he had brought, Mamoru quickly and carefully tied the rope around the boy's small wrists, making sure to have them tied tightly. Mamoru felt another pang of fear and pain erupt in his heart, and he turned away for a moment. He was doing this... he was killing a child..._ No, you can't!_ the voice in his mind screamed, but Mamoru kept thinking about what Hiro would do... Mamoru couldn't betray his family... he just couldn't...  
  
...hn... M-mamoru? a quiet voice asked, and Mamoru jerked around to see the small form of Prince Iori struggling to sit up. Sir Mamoru... what are you–?  
  
In an instant, Mamoru grabbed the small Prince and pulled him to the the bank of the river. Ignoring the voice that was screaming for him to stop, Mamoru instantly began to push the small Prince towards the rushing water. Feeling the small boy starting to struggle fiercely, Mamoru could tell that his Prince somehow knew what was going on, and that in itself nearly stopped him. But no...  
  
As the two reached the edge of the river, Iori did something that Mamoru didn't even know the soft-spoken child was even capable of.  
  
Iori screamed.  
  
  
  
  
A scream cut through the silence of the forest, and Yolei stood stock still. The scream had been cut off nearly as soon as it began, but Yolei could tell that this wasn't just a scream like one you'd do when you were playing a war game or something.  
  
Frowning and snapping out of her trance, Yolei began to dash to where she had heard the scream, which was towards the river that cut Zunitïve and Tykan's boarder. It wasn't that far away, but Yolei was getting very nervous, as if something inside her kept saying, _Keep going, keep going, you have to help! _It was almost as if Yolei knew who had emitted the scream, but it couldn't be...  
  
As soon as Yolei saw the bridge of the river, she could see what was happening. A man was holding a bound little boy over the river, and it was quite obvious by the way that the man was holding a hand over the child's mouth that the boy had been the one who had screamed. Yolei froze, but she realized that the man had no clue that she was there (he was looking down at the child), and she instantly ducked behind the bridge, where she could see what was happening, but the man couldn't see her unless he really looked – Yolei knew that this was true, because she had used this hiding spot tons of times when playing games of hiding and discovering with her siblings and friends.  
  
Yolei looked up at the man and child, and bit her lip as she saw the little boy struggling mercilessly to get away. Yolei just then noticed the small bag that the boy was clutching, almost as if the sack was some kind of lifeline. The poor child... As the man began to let go of the child, Yolei bit back a scream, and heard as the man said, I'm sorry, my Prince... Instantly, the child plummeted into the river below.   
  
Yolei jerked out of her trance again as she realized that the man had turned away once the child had fallen, and she knew that it would be her only chance to help this unknown boy. Glancing at the river, Yolei could see the form of the little boy struggling with the ropes around his wrists as the rapids pulled him along, and Yolei instantly darted her arm into the water, and she reached down desperately. Almost... she could almost reach him...   
  
As Yolei felt soft fabric on her hands, she smiled quickly and yanked on the soft material, hopefully pulling the small boy to the shore. In fact, as she did, she felt the boy cease in his struggling, and Yolei realized that the child had run out of air. Hurrying the procedure up, Yolei quickly pulled the boy onto the side of the shore and – she was still under the bridge – winced as the child began to cough madly, trying to clear his lungs of the river water. Yolei stole a glance to where the man had been before, but she could see nothing. Was she safe?  
  
Yolei felt her heartbeat begin to calm down, and she shivered. The water in the river was nearly freezing, and Yolei suddenly realized that if she was cold from her slight contact with the water, then the small boy must be freezing. Yolei sighed slightly, but she took off her cloak and began to cover the boy with it.   
  
It was then that she really got a good look at the unconscious child, and truly, she wondered why anyone would want to kill him. The boy was small and thin, with soft brown hair. The boy, at the moment, was unconscious, so Yolei couldn't see his eyes, but she couldn't tell why he was almost murdered. Who would do that to a little kid anyway?  
  
Then again... just who was this child?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei sighed as she picked up a basket full of laundry. Remembering the small boy that was now lying in her bed, under the warm quilt, Yolei was filled with depression upon the fact that her mother, brother, and sister had chosen _this_ day to go to town, leaving her alone with the brown-haired child. Not that the boy worried her, no, but moreso it was the fact that she really didn't know how to care for a child. What if he was to fall sick? What would she do? Yolei was nearly petrified at the idea of cooking as well – needless to say, her skills needed work. What was she suppose to do when the child woke up? He would most likely be hungry, and Yolei was only planning on making a small salad for herself... After all, it was nearly lunchtime... the child had obviously missed breakfast, and should be starving when he woke up.  
  
It was then that she heard a small moan emerge from the direction of her bed, and Yolei dropped the basket of dirty clothing on the ground in surprise. Quickly walking over, Yolei looked down at the pale-faced form in the bed, and wasn't too surprised to see the child's eyes flutter open softly, revealing forest green eyes. Yolei smiled at this, because she had been wondering what his eyes looked like, and was satisfied in finding that they were a deep green. In fact, looking into them made it almost seem like she was getting lost... Strange.  
  
the boy murmured, closing his eyes and opening them again. As he saw the purple-haired girl in front of him, the boy's eyes widened, and he sat up – or, moreso, tried to. Once he had reached a nearly upright position, the small boy's energy gave out, and he fell back to the bed.  
  
Yolei said softly, seeing that the boy was frowning at her, most likely in confusion. My name is Miyako, but you can call me Yolei if you want. I found you unconscious– Yolei figured that mentioning the fact that the boy had been nearly murdered wouldn't be a nice thing to mention. –and I brought you back here. What's your name anyway?  
  
The boy blinked at her, and Yolei found herself feeling a bit embarrassed under the intense stare. After a few moments, the brown-haired boy softly said, My name is Iori.  
  
Iori? That's a cute name. Yolei said brightly, taking in the sound of the young boy's voice. It was so soft... extremely unlike many of the young boys that lived around her home. Yolei figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask another question, and she asked, Where are you from, Iori?  
  
Again, the small child was struggling to sit up, and Yolei helped support him as he did so, and Iori was able to sit up and lean against the headboard. After doing so, Iori looked extremely tired (Yolei had figured that he was fatigued from what had happened to him), but the green-eyed child looked up at her and murmured, I'm from Ærotalla. Where am I now?  
  
Yolei found herself unable to speak as she heard Iori's answer. Ærotalla? That kingdom was so far away from where she lived... why would someone come all the way to Zunitïve just to kill a child, if they were from Ærotalla? Remembering the boy's question, Yolei was able to stammer out, Well, you sure aren't in Ærotalla, Iori. You're in Zunitïve now.  
  
Now it was Iori's turn to look surprised, and to her surprise, the young boy merely frowned, instead of bursting in tears or something, like she thought a child would. I need to get back to Ærotalla before it's too late...  
  
Huh? Yolei raised an eyebrow at this, and she questioned, Why do you need to get back so quickly? And for that matter, why did that man try to kill you? Yolei was tired of pretending not to know this, and she figured that it wouldn't hurt to have Iori know that she knew.  
  
Iori glanced over at her, his face worried. If he had been surprised about her knowing, he didn't show it, and in contrast, Iori merely answered her question.  
  
The reason is because I'm the Prince of Ærotalla. Iori answered. Prince Iori.  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked swiftly to his father's chambers, unsure of why the King was calling him. After all, what had been so urgent that his father would call him there, yet so secretive that his father wouldn't even make a big deal of it? Tai didn't know, but he did know that there was one sure way of getting the answers to that question: Talk to his father. And thus, Tai found himself standing outside the doors of his father's chambers, preparing to knock. Unfortunately, the door opened before he could even touch the door, and a servant bowed at him and gestured for Tai to go in. The brown-haired prince blinked in confusion a few times, but complied with the gesture.  
  
Inside the chambers, his father sat on his throne, a worried expression on his face. The moment Tai entered the room, the King stood up and ushered the young Prince to stand before him. When Tai did so, his father said, Taichi, I have need to speak to you.  
  
Yeah, I kind of figured. Tai murmured, rolling his eyes. Would the man just get to the point already?  
  
his father said, a nervous tint in his voice. I didn't wish to make a big deal out of this, but... well, Sir Yamato never arrived at the Zunitïve palace. I received the report last night, thanks to an urgent message from the head of Zunitïve's Royal Guard.  
  
Tai smirked. So, Matt decided to back out, did he? Boy, was the blond-haired boy going to be in trouble when the King found him... Shrugging his shoulders, Tai simply uttered, So? I'm sure that he was just detoured or something.  
  
The Queen herself wishes for me to find him as soon as possible, Taichi. King Osuro said sharply. His eyes downcast, the King admitted, The Princess of Zunitïve has gone missing. There is a possible chance that Sir Yamato had something to do with it.  
  
Matt? Kidnap Princess Sora? Okay, sure, it _could_ happen... but most likely not, considering that Matt had only seen the Princess of Zunitïve once, and that was during a time that she was on a visit to Tykan. Shaking his head, Tai replied, Nah, Matt wouldn't do that. Then, Wait a minute! Sora's missing?  
  
Tai's father nodded. She's been missing for two days, counting today, and she apparently disappeared the very night that Sir Yamato was supposed to arrive at the palace. Now, you and I both know that Yamato wouldn't do something so rash, but Queen Arianna of Zunitïve wants her daughter back, and she is willing to anything and blame anyone to get the dear Princess back.  
  
Tai fell silent, a mixture of emotions spiraling inside him. For one, there was the fact that Matt was missing. It didn't worry him all that much about Matt's survival (well, it wouldn't usually), but Matt would never betray the King's orders, no matter how much he didn't want to go to Zunitïve. Tai knew that for a fact. And then there was the matter with Sora... Tai frowned as he remembered the red-haired Princess, who was kind and polite (as a Princess was supposed to be) but Tai knew for a fact that she was also extremely stubborn. As he thought of Sora, Tai felt a pang of worry erupt in his stomach. Sora wouldn't have run away with Matt, even if Matt had tried to get her to (and Tai knew that Matt wouldn't). Sora had so much pride in her country that the very idea of running away was almost preposterous. Now, Tai had no doubt that the red-haired Princess would run away if the situation was serious enough, but Tai was leaning more towards the idea that she had been kidnapped.  
  
And that worried him.  
  
Scrambling to become free of his thoughts, Tai looked up and his father and asked, Well, how am I involved in this?   
  
King Osuro jumped, shaken from his own deep thoughts as well. After regaining his posture, the King was able to murmured, Well, Taichi, I want you to find Sir Yamato. The longer he stays missing, the more suspicious the Queen will become. You know how Queen Arianna is. Always jumping from one conclusion to the next, and if she believes that Sora ran off with Yamato, I'm sure that the alliance will be terminated.  
  
At this proposal, Tai had to stop himself from jumping up and cheering for joy. He would be able to get out of the castle? For real? Luckily, though, Tai was able to contain his enthusiasm inside, and he simply said, I will go prepare at once, Father.  
  
No complaining. Why should he complain? This was perfect  
  
Absolutely perfect.  
  
  
  
  
I have to get back to Ærotalla as soon as possible, Miss Yolei! Iori said, his eyes pleading. The girl that he was speaking to was seated in front of him, her brown eyes giving him a look that seemed to be a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. Calming himself down (had he been speaking too loudly?), Iori simply said, You don't understand, Miss Yolei. I need to get back to Ærotalla before something bad happens. Izzy told me that Hiro was going to sign the alliance with Amoritia if I didn't stop it, and now I can't.  
  
Yolei gave him a blank look. Okay, I lost you after you don't understand', Iori. Could you slow down or something?  
  
Iori sighed. You don't have to understand. You just have to tell me how to get to Ærotalla as quickly as I can.  
  
Wait a moment, will ya? the purple-haired girl murmured, and she stood up. The two children were seated in the kitchen (Iori had quickly recovered from his earlier fatigue, but was still wary about standing), and a few hours had past since Iori had first woken up. Yolei had insisted on getting him something to eat first (a task not easily conquered, as Iori found out). After the two of them had cleaned up the kitchen from the mess that had resulted, both agreed that a simple glass of milk and some meat and cheese would suffice for lunch. That was how they got started in this conversation...   
  
Iori, I know that you want to get back to Ærotalla. Yolei said simply, picking up her plate and reaching for his. But there is no way on Earth that I'd let a little kid like you run off on a week-long journey by yourself.  
  
Iori frowned. What are you talking about? I was kidnapped last night, and it didn't take sir Mamoru a week to get me here... Wait, it is the fourth of November, right?  
  
Yes, it is. Yolei responded, and she sighed. Iori, this Mamoru' guy used the royalty roads. You can get anywhere quickly, because these roads are only meant for the Kings and Queens and Knights and junk. On those roads, you can get from Ærotalla to the outskirts of Zunitïve in half a day. But, on the traveler's roads, it'd take a week.  
  
Iori frowned. So? I'm royalty, aren't I? Shouldn't I be allowed to use those roads?  
  
Yolei sighed again, and began to wipe the used dishes in her hands with a damp cloth. Turning to Iori (while still holding the dish), Yolei said, Iori, that man was trying to kill you, remember? What if he discovers that you're still alive and well? He'll try to kill you again. You need to keep a low cover, and to do that, you need to travel on the traveler's roads.  
  
Iori sighed, but he didn't say anything. Arguing was definitely not one of his strong points, especially when he was tired like this, but he could see that Yolei was missing out on one thing. Miss Yolei–  
  
Just call me Yolei, Iori.  
  
Uh, all right. Iori said, embarrassed about being interrupted. Again, he said, Yolei, you don't understand. Sure, Mamoru might hear that I'm still alive, but if we travel on royalty roads, it won't matter, because by the time he figures it out, I'll already be back at the palace, won't I?  
  
No way. Yolei responded, maintaining her ground. You're a little kid. I am not going to risk you getting killed _again_, no matter how slim the chance may be.  
  
Iori frowned. You barely know me.  
  
Does that change the fact that you're little?  
  
Yolei, I don't think you get it. Iori murmured, feeling a little pressured. The purple-haired girl before him was obviously much better at negotiating that he was, and there was no way that he was going to get back to Ærotalla anytime this century at this rate. Either way, I have to get back to Ærotalla. I'm going to be traveling alone anyway, and I think that traveling for a week will be more dangerous than traveling for a day.  
  
Yolei simply gave him a hard stare. Then she answered, You are not traveling alone. You're nine. Nine-year-olds don't travel alone.  
  
Will you please stop bringing up my age?  
  
They just don't travel alone! Yolei continued, completely ignoring Iori. Sighing, the young girl simply said, Great. I'll have to go with you.  
  
Now Iori was surprised. Since when was she going to come?  
  
Yolei simply smiled at him, setting down the last dirty plate. Like I said, little Prince, I'm coming with you. You told me earlier that you never really go out into the villages, right? Well, I'm coming along cause of that, too. You can't think to travel a week and not know your way around the towns.  
  
Iori sighed, realizing that he had been defeated, and he muttered, Have you been listening to a word I've just said?  
  
We'd better leave before my parents get home, or they'll stop me from helping you. No, wait... once I tell them the story, they'll help! Grinning brightly and giving Iori a thumbs up sign, Yolei cheerfully said, My parents will get you there! Hurry up and put on those weird looking clothes that were in that bag of yours.  
  
My bag? Iori questioned, not comprehending the girl's sentence. Once he did, Iori's eyes brightened and he asked, Did you see a pendant? Is it still there?  
  
Yolei was pulling Iori's now-dry clothes out of a basket. I washed them, because they were soaking wet, but I think that they're okay.  
  
No, my pendant. Did you see it? Iori asked hopefully, cursing himself for almost losing it. If it had disappeared...  
  
Yolei asked, and she looked up at Iori. Throwing him his clothes, the purple-haired girl said, Oh, you mean that pretty gold necklace? It's still in your bag. Now go into the other room and get dressed. You can't go out in your pajamas, can you?  
  
As Yolei began to ushered him to the other room, clothes in hand, Iori was able to recover enough from the chaos to stammer, Go? Go where?  
  
Yolei giggled. To town, silly! My mother and siblings are there today for the festival, and they might have even met up with my father. Now, hurry up so that we might be able to catch them before they leave!  
  
After being pushed into the room, Iori heard Yolei leave the area so that he could get dressed. Realizing that his head was spinning from all of the movement, Iori resolved that he would sit down to put his clothes on. As he did so, Iori began to think about his new-found friend–who was, surely enough, the strangest person that Iori had ever met.  
  
But somehow, Iori felt that she was a great friend... almost as if he had known her before...  
  
  
  
  
It was a troublesome time for the Zunitïve kingdom, and yet, the festival was still going strong.   
  
Ken sighed. Here he was, one of the members of the Royal army, and yet, he was stuck watching over a silly festival in a common town instead of looking for the missing Princess. And how could everyone be so happy, anyway? Their princess had gone missing overnight! Surely this was cause for concern. But no, most of the people at the festival spared no thought or remorse for the missing Princess, because this was a grand festival that only came about once or twice a year.  
  
Ken hated it. For the past two years, he had been stuck watching over the festivities of the gathering, and for two years had been rewarded an excruciating headache. Why did they have to make so much noise, anyway? Ken didn't really know, but he did know that the smell of frying turkey leg and the stench of horse manure was getting to him. That was it. No way was he going to be caught dead staying in this area of the festival. Ken shrugged to himself. He'd just go and switch places with Herishi, who was foolish enough to agree to it. Herishi was positioned at the clothes-selling area, the lucky stiff, unlike Ken, who had been unfortunately told to stand by the horse-riding and foods area.  
  
That was it. Ken would not stand for any more of this. He was beginning to get sick... to his stomach, that is.  
  
Ken heard the horses' heavy feet clomping around him, and he realized that he couldn't take much more of this. Rolling his eyes ever so slightly at a young girl who had gone dashing by him, Ken walked off, in pursuit of Herishi. As he walked, leaving his post behind, the blue-eyed Knight allowed his thoughts to drift. After all, he didn't have to be aware of every little thing, did he? No, no, of course not.  
  
Surprisingly, though, Ken realized that his thoughts began to drift to a certain young maiden that he had just earlier met. Unaware of it at first, Ken was astonished to feel a light blush spreading across his face as he remembered this fair maiden... _Miss Miyako_. Ah, yes... Ken knew that he was still blushing, and it embarrassed him, but he couldn't help it. Sure, he had only seen the lovely lady once, but Ken was willing to believe in love at first site. And if such a saying was true, then Ken was sure that it was taking place, because he simply could not get that young girl off of his mind. She was so... so... unique?   
  
Ken didn't know how to describe Miss Miyako, the young lady who had ran into him so suddenly. Unique would definitely work, as well as beautiful... Miss Miyako was definitely beautiful. Ken would know this, too, because he had known his good share of women. And he knew that Miss Miyako was definitely up there with the loveliest of them all. Other words that may describe the young, purple-haired maiden... energetic. Kind. And she had such lovely eyes...  
  
Sheesh, what's up with you, Ken? a voice asked from above him, and Ken snapped out of his trance immediately. Looking up, Ken could see the spikey-haired figure of Davis looking down at him from atop a resting carriage, smirking.  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. Is that your family's carriage, Davis?  
  
Davis replied, his grin widening.   
  
Ken sighed. Get down, Davis...  
  
Geez, Ken, you and your stupid Knightly-hood duties... I wasn't hurting it. Davis muttered, but he jumped down. Looking at Davis, Ken knew that his friend was only joking around a bit, but Ken still had to sigh. Sometimes, Davis was too rambunctious for his own good.  
  
Still, it wasn't yours. Ken replied simply, and then he decided to change the subject. So, how is the festival going for you? Having fun?  
  
Davis shrugged. I suppose. There really ain't anything for me to do, you know? A bunch of food and clothing sales is all it is. I'm full, and I can't steal clothes without being caught.  
  
Ken sighed but smiled. It was typical for Davis to be rating his day by how much he could steal, and although Ken was a Knight, so he should be angry about that, he wasn't. After all, the only reason Ken had met Davis was because he had stolen something, and Ken had caught him in the act. Instead of turning the spiky-haired boy in, as he should have done, Ken became good friends with Davis, because the two of them were the same age, and, well... Ken really didn't know why he and Davis had become friends, despite the fact that they really should have been enemies. Davis was a thief, and Ken was a Knight, but for some reason, they were friends. Ken was a bit bothered by Davis' thievery, yet he could never bring himself to turn the boy in. After all, what kind of friend did that?  
  
Anyway, I see that you've been having fun. Davis continued, interrupting Ken's thoughts. Man, you stink.  
  
Ken smirked. Try having to sit for two hours outside a horse-riding booth, and you'd stink, too. I'm off to get someone to take my place.  
  
And you know someone who _would_? Davis asked, skeptical. When Ken nodded, Davis laughed loudly, and he then said, Man, a lot of you Knights are morons, aren't they?  
  
Ken shrugged. Honestly, I'd have to say yes and no. Yes' for a few of us, and no' for the people like me, who realize the importance of personal hygiene.  
  
Davis raised an eyebrow as he comprehended what Ken was saying. After analyzing the text in his head, the spikey-haired boy summarized his opinion in one simple sentence:   
  
Ken replied, nodding. Moving his steed away from where Davis was standing, Ken proceeded to say, Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and find Herishi, who is going to switch places with me.   
  
Davis waved, and as a closing statement, said, Remind him to bathe, will you? I mean, I feel your pain already...  
  
Will do! Ken replied, laughing, and he set off. After his steed had gone no more than three paces, Ken found himself thinking of the very thing that was distracting him so.  
  
That one young lady that he couldn't remove from his thoughts...  
  
_Miss Miyako_. Would her lovely visage haunt him for the rest of his life?  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was seated on a wooden chair in the spare guest room. At that time, she was staring across the room at a young blond-haired man, who was looking right back at her. Somehow, Mimi knew that their conversation was going to quickly turn into a fight. Or, at least, a debate.  
  
Mimi, I need to go to Zunitïve soon. Yamato was saying, his blue eyes kind but firm. There is no way that I can either stay here, nor can I return to Tykan.  
  
Mimi frowned. But you're hurt!, the pink-haired girl insisted, gesturing towards the bandage that was wrapped around Yamato's shoulder. You can't think to possibly try and train people like that! At most, you should return to Tykan.  
  
Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he looked at his injured shoulder. This is merely a scratch, Miss Mimi.  
  
A scratch?! Mimi replied, gaping. The wound, which she had seen when she had cared for it, was quite large, and definitely not a _scratch_. Yamato, I'm sorry, but you are not going to Zunitïve. I insist!  
  
Miss Mimi–  
  
And don't even think of arguing!  
  
The blond boy before her fell silent, and Mimi could almost taste the air of victory that surrounded her. She had always known how to win an argument, and this was definitely one of those times where winning was essential. She was not going to let Sir Yamato go to Zunitïve! He could get hurt even worse, especially considering how cold Zunitïve was this time of year.  
  
Miss Mimi, Yamato said softly, standing up and walking towards her, I know that you believe that I am too injured to travel–  
  
And you are. Mimi interjected.  
  
Yamato sighed. BUT, I have been trained to fight through these kinds of injuries. This shoulder wound will be fine as long as I take it easy on my ride to Zunitïve.  
  
Mimi responded simply, not wishing to admit that – to a certain extent – Yamato was right. Coming upon an inspiration, Mimi said, What if you are attacked by wolves again?  
  
Miss Mimi, what are the chances of my being attacked by wolves _twice_? Yamato replied, a small smile appearing on his serious face.  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow. Around here, pretty good. That killed the smile.  
  
Miss Mimi...  
  
Mimi threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. Sir Yamato, just agree with me, all right? You need to let the wound heal, and there is no way in the Kingdom of Meritan that I am going to let you go off to Zunitïve to train! At the very least, as I said before, I will accompany you to Tykan so that you can rest.  
  
Yamato's eyes widened. Huh? Hey, now, wait a minute... you never said anything about you coming with me!  
  
What, you think that I'm going to trust you to keep your word and take it easy? Mimi scoffed.   
  
But... but...  
  
I'm coming. Mimi said firmly, and smirked as she saw Yamato's face fall. Hn... I thought that Knight's were supposed to strong in decision-making.  
  
Yamato glared at her, but his blue eyes held a spark of laughter in them. You win, all right? You don't need to rub it in...  
  
Mimi smiled brightly, saying, Oh, but I do...  
  
Yamato sighed.  
  
  
  
  
It was late. But Yolei was determined to find her family, even through the midst of the festival.  
  
Unfortunately, Iori wasn't so excited about it...  
  
Yolei, I'm tired. May we please sit down? the young prince asked for the seventh time that hour.   
  
Yolei sighed, and shook her head again, causing the brown-haired boy to fall silent. As the day had progressed, Yolei realized that traveling with a prince wasn't all that fun. Especially since the boy obviously had no clue about riding a horse, so they had simply taken one. If that weren't enough, the boy seemed to tire easily, unlike most boys that she knew. Sure, Yolei had grown up around a farming community, and Iori had been brought up in a luxurious castle, but still! She would think that he would be able to walk a bit.  
  
Though, looking down at the small child, Yolei couldn't help but feel some kind of compassion towards him. Considering that he was so far away from his home (and understanding the fact that he had apparently never been away from it), Iori was doing quite well. Although most boys Iori's age would be stronger and more capable, they also would have been complaining horribly. Iori wasn't really _complaining_, but moreso, making his discomforts known. Somehow, this was different, and though Yolei didn't know how, she didn't really care at that moment.  
  
All that she really cared about now was finding her family so that she could get Iori back to Ærotalla fairly easily. The thing was, though, that if they didn't find her parents, Yolei knew that she and Iori would simply have to travel to Ærotalla by themselves. Yolei knew that once her parents were at home, they wouldn't be badgered into going. They would take Iori to the Zunitïve castle, where – because of the missing Princess – nothing would be accomplished.   
  
So it was extremely important that Yolei found her parents. Because she _really_ did not want to go to Ærotalla alone...  
  
Iori asked.  
  
Yolei sighed. Iori, if you're going to ask to sit down again, I swear that I'll–  
  
No, that's not it. Iori interrupted, and then blushed in embarrassment for doing so. Pointing to the right of him, Iori said, Why don't we ask a guard if he's seen your family? You said that they were somewhat well-known, right?  
  
Yolei looked to the direction that the green-eyed boy was pointing, and her jaw dropped open as she saw what she did. Sure enough, it was a Knight, and he looked like he was quite bored. But Yolei hadn't expected to see him ever again...  
  
_Sir Ken Ichijouji..._  
  
Iori, obviously surprised at the somewhat leering look on Yolei's face, said, Well, I'm going to go ask if he's seen the Inoue family, all right? When Yolei didn't respond, Iori shrugged and walked towards the Knight.  
  
Reaching the towering figure (the unknown Knight was sitting on a horse) Iori looked up, and he asked, Sir? May I speak with you, sir?  
  
The Knight didn't respond, and Iori raised his normally quiet voice. Sir? May I speak with you?  
  
the Knight jerked, and Iori had the distinct impression that he had been asleep. Seeing Iori, the Knight asked, Oh, hey. What do you need?  
  
Feeling a bit abashed for waking him (if he had), Iori responded, I was wondering if you had seen any members of the Inoue family around here.  
  
The... _Inoue_ family? the Knight responded, and he frowned, as if he was trying to remember something.  
  
Yes, the Inoue family. Iori said, nodding. Knight were people that he knew how to speak to. Looking back at Yolei (who was, at the time, looking nervous for some reason), Iori pointed at the purple-haired girl, and he said, See, that's Yolei Inoue, and she's looking for her family. Iori knew that it was impolite to point, but how else was the Knight going to know who Yolei was?  
  
Miss... _Miyako_? the Knight stuttered, and to Iori's surprise, he fell off the horse. Eyes widening, Iori moved forward to help him up, but he was suddenly shoved aside as Yolei – showing an amazing burst of courage, considering that she had only seconds ago been frozen to her spot – ran forward, grabbing the Knight by the arm and trying hard to help him up.  
  
Despite Iori's confusion, Yolei knew what she was doing. Although she was blushing brightly (just why had he fallen off his horse when he had seen her?), Yolei was determined to help Ken up, even if he _didn't_ remember her.  
  
Yolei helped Ken to his feet, brown eyes met blue, and Yolei blushed again.  
  
It was as if time had stopped. If Amoritia's troops had come charging into the village and ransacked all of the goods there; if Yolei's family walked up and tried to speak to her; if the entire ground had collapsed beneath them, it wouldn't have mattered. All that mattered was that blue eyes were meeting brown eyes.  
  
It was then that Yolei realized that she had it _bad_...  
  
a small voice said. Hey, Yolei! Uh...  
  
Yolei snapped out of her trance at around the same time that Ken stood on his own, a small blush across his own cheeks as well. Shooting a glare at Iori for snapping her out of her fantasy, Yolei self-consciously dusted herself off, despite the fact that she hadn't been the one to fall. Stammering a bit, Yolei said, Uh, hello, Sir Ken! I'm sorry if I, ah, startled you...  
  
Ken insisted, his blue eyes growing wide. N-no, no, not at all. I was just, ah, tired. It's, ah, been a long day. Yeah.  
  
Iori looked from Yolei to Ken and back again, confused. Why were they acting so _weird_?  
  
Well, um, Iori and I were just going to go, so I'll see you, okay? Yolei smiled brightly, and cursed herself for sounding so foolish. Had she sounded this moronic when she had first met him? She doubted that... so why was now any different? Mentally shrugging, Yolei flashed Ken a bright smile and grabbed Iori by the wrist, dragging the green-eyed boy away as fast as she could to avoid further embarrassment.  
  
Uh, goodbye, Miss Miyako! Ken called after her.  
  
Good day, Sir Ken! Yolei replied, turning and giving the Knight a quick wave before dragging Iori to the nearest place that wasn't by any Knights. Knights that could know Ken. Knights that might have seen what had happened and would make fun of her endlessly. Knights that might be Ken's friends and mention seeing her to him, and then Ken would say, Oh, yeah, her. Every time she's seen me she's somehow been able to make me fall over into the mud. She's a jinx, I bet. And then everyone would think that she was a jinx and no one (especially Ken) would like her ever again and she would be a disgrace to her family and she would never, ever get married and have kids and she would wind up being a poor worn out maiden that begged on the streets for money and...  
  
  
  
  
Iori was officially confused. At this point, Yolei was dragging him away at an extremely fast pace, and for the life of him, Iori didn't understand why. Did Yolei and the Knight hold a grudge against each other or something, because Iori couldn't think of any other explanation as to why Yolei would be so eager to get away from him. Although, maybe Yolei just didn't like Knights. That could be it.  
  
Iori called, hoping to get the purple-haired girl to stop. He was getting extremely tired.  
  
No reply.  
  
he tried again. The same thing happened.  
  
Miss YOLEI! Iori tried one last time, his voice raising to almost a yell. Iori hated to scream like such, but his legs were not used to the kind of running around that Yolei's obviously were.  
  
Yolei halted her activity and she pulled Iori into some sort of alleyway so that they could rest. Breathing hard, Iori sat down on a wooden box of some sort and placed his bag down on the ground beside him.   
  
As he rested, Iori found himself recalling what had happened earlier that day. Yolei had found somewhere else to sit, and it looked like she was caught up in her own thoughts, so Iori had no reason to feel as if he was obliged to talk to her. Besides, he needed to get the thought off his own mind.   
  
One thing that he had realized, though, was that the village was _big_. Iori had seen the villages from his palace, but having never really walked around in one, he had never expected it to be so large. Whenever he and his mother had gone out of the palace grounds to visit with other countries, they had always taken carriages, and Iori did not often see any villages. Now that he had, Iori realized that the villages weren't small and pitiful. Moreso, they were _dangerous_.  
  
From the time that they had first entered the village, Iori and Yolei had nearly been run over by a carriage that didn't see them. After that, Iori had been pushed aside hard when an older child had run into him. The child hadn't even stopped to say that he was sorry for the action, and that confused Iori. In the palace, running wasn't acceptable at all, except in the Knight's quarters and training halls. Had that boy been a Knight-in-training? Was being impolite acceptable for people of that sort? Maybe Iori wasn't like other children as much as he might have earlier thought.  
  
Hey, Iori? a voice asked, and Iori turned his head sharply to see Yolei. Now that was a surprise... usually it was he who had to talk to her.  
  
Yes, Yolei? Iori asked quietly.  
  
Yolei sat down across from him, on another wooden box. Look, I'm sorry for dragging you around like that.  
  
That's all right, Yolei.  
  
Hey! Be quiet and let me finish, all right? Yolei snapped, and Iori fell silent. Sighing at her earlier emotional break, Yolei said, Sorry. It's just that, well... you wouldn't understand. The reason behind me dragging you around is something you'll learn when you're older. But anyway, I'm sorry for doing that, okay?  
  
All right. Iori responded, satisfied with her answer. The thing was, he had asked himself earlier: Did he really _want_ to know? The answer to that had been and Iori was more that capable of simply ignoring the incident. I don't think that your parents are here in the village, Yolei.  
  
Yeah, I figured. Yolei grumbled, casting her eyes to the ground. I dunno, I just supposed that we might be able to intercept them on their way home or something, but I guess not...  
  
We should go then. Iori said, reaching down and grabbing a strap on his backpack. After a slight pause, Iori said, By the way, it's don't know'.  
  
Yolei responded, pulling her own bag to her. What do you mean?  
  
Feeling a bit abashed, Iori quietly replied, You said dunno'. It's don't know.'  
  
Oh, great, now _you're_ corrected my speech. Yolei muttered, rolling her eyes. Just splendid. That's all I need, another person to yell at me for not saying stuff right. I'm just thrilled...  
  
Iori blushed, embarrassed. I'm sorry.  
  
Nah, that's okay. Yolei said, flashing him a quick smile. I'm just joking. Hey, do you know where we left the horse?  
  
Iori said.  
  
Yolei shrugged. Ah, well, we'll find it.  
  
Iori was about to reply to what the purple-haired girl had said when he felt a sharp yank on his arm. It passed quickly, but Iori realized that he was missing something–his bag! Looking up, Iori saw the culprit, who had spiky brown hair and look as if he was a few years older than Iori was. Despite its rudeness, Iori tugged on Yolei's sleeve, saying, That guy took my bag!  
  
Yolei yelped. Glaring at the escaping person, Yolei dropped her bag to the ground and took of running. THIEF! CROOK! You get back here! Right now! Iori watched as Yolei ran through the crowds of people, chasing after the unknown person who had stolen his bag.  
  
Leaving him standing there, unsure of what to do. Looking down at Yolei's fallen bag, Iori reached down to lift it up–  
  
Hey, kid, ge'outta the way! a deep voice yelled.  
  
Iori looked up and yelped as he saw a carriage heading towards him. Grabbing Yolei's bag, Iori quickly scurried out of the way, just barely avoiding a collision. Unfortunately, when dodging the carriage, Iori had failed to notice the puddle of mud that was alongside the marked road. It was too late for him to stop his fall, and Iori winced as he felt himself being propelled into the cold mud.   
  
As he stood up, Iori looked down and made a face. He was _filthy_! Iori knew that his mother would become extremely angry at him to wrecking his clothes like he just did. Sighing, Iori knelt down in the mud to pick up Yolei's bag–he assumed that she'd be extremely angry for the mess he had turned her bag into.   
  
Hey, are you okay? a voice asked, and Iori looked up. Standing in front of him was a red-haired girl who was carrying a bag. Straightening and stepping out of the mud, Iori realized that the girl was no taller than Yolei, but she appeared to be older. You look like you're about to cry or something.  
  
I'm fine. Iori said quietly. It's just that I'm not suppose to get dirty, and I accidentally fell in the mud.  
  
Why don't you come over to my family's home? the girl said kindly, kneeling down so that she was his level. You can get cleaned up there.  
  
Iori looked towards the direction that Yolei had run, and he said, My friend ran after the boy that stole my bag. I don't know if I should leave.  
  
Don't worry, it'll just take a moment. Besides, you're filthy! the red-haired girl said, smiling at her comment. By the way, what's your name?  
  
It's Iori. Iori said, feeling as if he could trust this girl, strangely enough. And yours?  
  
I'm Jun Motomiya, pleased to meet you. she said brightly. C'mon, my house isn't far...


End file.
